


No Rest for the Wicked

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Fics [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, F/F, F/M, Familiar Violet, Familiars, Female Violet, Kurtis raises chickens of course, Magic, Prophecy, True Love, Violet gets turned into a black cat, female katya, witch Katya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Days before her wedding, a beautiful girl named Violet goes into the forest to meet her true love under the moonlight, but things go horribly wrong when she falls under a spell and ends up a cold witch named Katya's familiar. Katya insists that according to a prophecy, Violet has a vital role to play in maintaining the balance of the world but all Violet wants is to return to her fiance Kurtis and raise children and chickens with him. Katya must ensure that Violet remains with her, or the world will end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an ongoing rp between us and we don't know how long it will last.

It probably wasn’t a good idea to nap in a witch’s bed but Violet was just so tired and the bed looked so inviting. What was the harm in laying down for just a moment anyway?

There were any number of curses that could have been placed upon the bed. Maybe Violet would fall asleep and never wake up. Or maybe she’d become trapped in the bed, chained up and at the witch’s mercy. Or maybe laying on the bed would result in being turned into the witch’s familiar. Anything could happen.

Violet, however, proceeded without caution. She was exhausted. A little rest would do her some good. Violet climbed onto the bed, got under the covers, and fell asleep.

 

When Katya returned home after gathering herbs, she was surprised to find a girl sleeping in her bed. Katya smirked as she set her basket of herbs down on the table in her little one room cottage. Very Goldilocks. Shame for the girl that she chose a witch’s home and not a family of bears, Katya thought as she approached her bed. 

“Now,” Katya said as she sat at the edge of the bed while she trailed a blood red nail across the sleeping girl’s cheek, “don’t you know how dangerous sleeping in a stranger’s bed could be, Little One?”

 

Violet opened her eyes as something touched her cheek but she couldn’t focus through the fog in her mind at the figure who had awoken her. She could make out black hair, and dark rimmed eyes and blood red lips. “Who are you?” Violet asked, a little dazed. “Are you a spirit of the forest? There’s a witch nearby you know. You should be careful.”

 

Katya chuckled as she recognized the familiar glaze to the girl’s eyes. “Oh, Little One, you stumbled upon a faerie’s circle, didn’t you?” Katya tsked as she shook her head with a mocking frown. “The naiveté of you humans. You’re lucky that they chose not to keep you or kill you, though that likely has more to do with their preferred first born sons. I, on the other hand,” Katya smirked, “am far less picky about whom I keep.” 

The faeries simple curse upon the girl should be lifted by the dawn’s light, more than enough time for Katya to prepare a familiar potion. Katya looked at the girl’s beautiful long neck. A spelled collar would be lovely on the girl. 

“Sleep, Little One. All will be well in the morning.”

 

Violet listened to the voice. Sleep sounded so good right now. It didn’t take long for Violet to fall back into a heavy slumber.

When Violet awoke, she didn’t know how much time had passed, but the fog in her mind had lifted. Violet began to panic. She didn’t know where she was but she needed to get out of here and she had to calm down. Taking a deep breath, Violet threw off the covers and crept out of bed. She pushed open the door but the second she tried to cross the threshold she was glued to the spot. Violet couldn’t help the noise of dismay that escaped her. She was trapped.

 

Katya chuckled. This one would be so much fun. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Little One. Do stay awhile. I’ve been, dare I say, hospitable to you, letting you sleep in my bed and all. Care for some breakfast?” 

 

Violet found herself automatically obeying the witch, for witch this woman must be. She wanted no breakfast from this despicable creature who held her with her enchantments but nonetheless she found herself seated at the one simple wooden table in the witch’s cottage, her arms and legs frozen in place to the chair.

Violet knew she had nothing to offer the witch in exchange for her freedom as she had come from simple means. Her only chance was to escape so she would not resort to begging or blubbering. She was clever. She’d outsmart this witch. She had to. Before the witch executed her plans for Violet.

“What do you want from me, witch?”

 

Katya smirked as she set a plate full of breakfast foods – eggs, fruit, scones – in front of the girl before she set a nearly identical plate – only minus laced with a potion – in the seat across where Katya took her own seat. 

“Come, eat. I don’t care to discuss serious matters on an empty stomach, Little One.” 

 

Violet tried to resist but she found that she could not control herself. The witch must’ve cast another spell on her because suddenly Violet found herself compelled to eat, whereas she’d previously had control of her mouth.

Violet’s fear grew as the witch watched her with glee and Violet knew what she was consuming was poisoned. Suddenly, Violet fell to the ground spasming. Her bones broke and she felt herself contracting. The room got bigger and Violet opened her mouth to scream but it came out a yowl and Violet recoiled at the noise. Violet looked down at herself and realized that the witch had not killed her but turned her into a black cat. In horror, Violet turned and bolted, desperate to be away from the witch.

 

Katya cackled as she watched the little black cat race around her home. She’d settle down soon enough once she exhausted herself, but until then, watching the frantic cat run from one corner to another while tripping over her paws amused Katya. 

After Katya finished her own breakfast and she put the dishes in her wash basin, Katya turned back to the room. She smirked. “Here, kitty kitty. Come on out. Let’s get a good look at you.”

 

Violet’s little kitty heart was beating so loud she was sure the witch could hear it as Violet hid under the bed. Violet was exhausted. As of yet unused to her feline body, she possessed none of the grace typically associated with cats. Everything was so loud, and sharp and scary.

Violet waited in terror for the witch to find her and do something even worse to her. She had to get away. And get back to her family. They’d be missing her. And sweet Kurtis, her betrothed, surely he had gone looking for her by now. How could she tell them though that she’d been turned into a cat by this vile witch? If Violet wasn’t so afraid of being found by the witch, she’d weep. For she knew, outside of her family and her love, no one would look for her. And certainly no one would take on a witch for her. Violet would have to find her own way out. And soon.

 

Katya blew her hair out of her face with a huff. “You have the count of three to come out, kitty. One.” Katya looked around the room. “Two.” She lifted her hands. “Three.” 

With no sign of the familiar, Katya frowned. “Fine. Be that way.” With a snap of her fingers, she pulled the now-transforming-back-into-a-human girl out into the open. Apparently, she had been hiding under the bed. “Much better.” Katya then summoned a thin, lilac collar, and with quick fingers, she attached it around the girl’s neck. “Now I’ll be able to find you, Little One.” With another snap of her fingers, the girl turned back into a cat. 

“Now, be a good kitty and stay out from under my feet. I’ve got some delicate potions to make.” 

 

Violet pawed at her belled collar. Now the witch could find her more easily. No sneak attacks for her. Violet huffed and hopped up to make herself comfortable on the witch’s windowsill. The sunlight was warm at least. And from her perch, she could observe the cottage.

The witch lived simply. It was a one room cottage and there was a table for two and a big bed and a hearth for cooking and potion brewing both, with a chair next to it, and another table for cutting up herbs. Drying herbs hung all around the place, giving the cottage a sweet smell. All along the walls were shelves lined with jars full of what Violet assumed were potion ingredients.

Violet watched as the witch brewed one potion, and bottled it. Violet grew hungry and meowed at the witch until she took notice, and Violet found herself fed scraps of roasted fish. And while it wasn’t her first choice, it certainly filled her little kitty belly and the little ear scratch the witch gave her felt way better than it should have.

Violet returned to laying in the sunlight, but she kept an eye on the witch, watching as she brewed a second potion. Halfway through though, the witch seemed to take a break and Violet couldn’t help but jump in her lap. Her kitty nature was winning out for the moment and Violet couldn’t help but purr as the witch stroked her fur. Violet grew sleepy as the witch pet her and soon found herself asleep in the witch’s lap.

-

Violet woke some time later in a basket near the fire as the witch continued to brew potions. Violet yawned and stretched, her bell collar tinkling as she moved. She mewed inquisitively and found the witch frowning over her cauldron.

Violet vaguely wondered if she’d retain her cat-like tendencies when in human form or if she return to being a normal human. Violet rubbed against the witch’s leg, purring as she did. She couldn’t help herself. What had the witch done to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Katya peeled her eyes away from the finicky potion that seemed to be a lost cause at this point to look down at her new familiar. 

“You know, I never did get your name, Little One.” With a wave of her hand, Katya banished the contents of the cauldron. “If you behave, I’ll let you be a girl again so we can talk. How’s that sound?” Katya asked the little cat as she made her way to her sitting chair. As soon as she made herself comfortable, Katya snapped her fingers and watched the transformation of a cat into a girl with a smile.

 

Violet found herself human again, seated in the dirt of the witch’s cottage. She stayed on her knees, afraid of the witch, but smoothed down her skirt. She took comfort in the fact that the ring Kurtis had given her was still on her finger but the witch’s belled collar still hung about her throat.

Violet looked up at the witch and studied her. She was beautiful, contrary to all the stories about witches being ugly old crones, and her eyes sparkled. She looked as if she could bewitch just with her looks, no magic required and Violet shivered. There were rumors of a witch who lived in the forest, but who would ever believe that it was this beautiful lady?

In fact, Violet thought she’d heard other tales of this woman. She must be the healer in the forest with the sickle above her door that the village girls whispered about when their monthly courses were late. Violet hadn’t quite been herself when she entered the cottage but she was willing to bet that there was a sickle hanging above the door.

In fact, the night she’d left her village, Violet’s friend Pearl had told her of the healer, knowing that she and Kurtis intended to meet in the forest for a tryst later that night, in case she needed to hide something before the wedding. But Violet never made it to the clearing she had arranged to meet her betrothed in.

Before she got to the field of violets Kurtis loved to lay her in, Violet had stumbled upon a faerie circle, and they had not taken kindly to her accidental discovery of them. The fairies had enchanted her, made her sleepy and sent her away to find the first bed she could rest in. But in her misfortune, Violet had gone to a witch’s bed. She had had strange dreams, but when she woke, reality was even stranger.

Violet did not think that the witch was going to kill her, not yet at least, but she certainly did not seem as if she were going to let Violet go. She had heard tales of witches and their familiars, form-shifting beings that accompanied and worked for magic users, but never had Violet imagined that she would become one.

Violet wondered fearfully what life as a witch’s slave would entail for her, as she knew not what she could offer the witch. Violet knew she was beautiful, and she had captured the heart of the most beautiful and kind boy in the village. All Violet had truly wanted was to wed Kurtis and have his children and raise chickens with their family. She had dreamed of adventure of course, but of romantic adventures that had involved her beloved, and not a witch.

Violet wondered if she could convince the witch to let her go back to her beloved, but she did not think the witch would be moved to compassion, particularly not without anything to gain from it. Violet frowned. She had to get back to Kurtis somehow.

Absently Violet wondered what day it was, and if her birthday had yet passed. For she knew she had been under an enchanted slumber and did not know how long she had slept. Violet remembered the warnings about wandering the forest during midsummer but so enamored with her betrothed, she had paid no heed to them, now she found herself on the dirt floor of a witch’s cottage with a belled collar around her neck.

“My name is Violet,” she ventured. “And please, ma'am, what day is it? What do you want from me? Why keep me here?”

 

“Thank you, Little Violet,” Katya said with a pleased smile at Violet’s subservient tone. “It is the Moon’s Day, and there is a prophesy one that has to do with maintaining balance in our world. I think you could have a vital role in it.” 

Katya continued to smile at Violet as she looked her up and down. “Now, I’m sure you have more questions, and I happen to be in a generous mood at the moment. Go ahead and ask, Little One.” 

 

Violet frowned. It had been a few days then. She knew not long she’d wandered the forest, or how long she had slumbered, but she knew that she had meant to meet Kurtis on Freya’s Day and if it was now the Moon’s Day, she had at least not missed her name day, for that was Woden’s Day. This name day would be her 18th, and by the laws of her people, she would now be old enough to wed Kurtis and start a new life with him. She’d have to get back to him by then.

The witch was right though. Violet had many more questions. “May I ask your name please? What do you wish me to call you by? And are you both the witch and the healer in the forest the village girls speak of?”

But the witch had also spoken of a prophecy and Violet did not like the sound of that. “Mistress, what do you mean that you think I could have a vital role in this prophecy to maintain balance in the world?” Violet was terrified of the witch’s plan for her. She couldn’t quite keep the fear out of her eyes as she looked up at the witch. “What role could I possibly play? Especially as a house cat?”

 

Katya smiled. So Violet’s heard of her. “My name is Katya, and I am. I have no preference for what you call me, Little One.”

Katya sighed. “Prophesies are such fickle things,” she said as she waved her hand in the air. “Always vague with riddles and shadows. They’re rarely ever clear over what is needed. A familiar, though, was mentioned as being needed.” Katya’s eyes trailed up and down Violet’s body. “I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see.” 

A bell chimed, and Katya sat up straight in her chair. Someone was approaching. “It looks like we’ll have to cut our chat short, Little One,” Katya said with a snap of her fingers. 

 

Violet found herself in her new feline form once again as Katya moved to answer the door before the visitor knocked. Violet would gasp if she could for Kurtis, her Kurtis, stood in the door way. Violet couldn’t help but run up to him, rubbing against his legs.

Violet meowed at him, even though he couldn’t understand her. ‘I missed you, Kurtis. It’s me, Violet. She turned me into a cat. I was trying to get to you but I ran into fairies and a witch and don’t want to miss my name day because I just want to marry you.’

Kurtis held one of his chickens, Henrietta, but he shifted her so he could scratch Violet’s little kitty ears, friend to all animals that he was. Violet knew he was worried from the distracted way he shifted. 'What are you doing here?’ she meowed.

Kurtis looked up at the witch. “Sorry. I can’t resist animals. I’m Kurtis and I understand that sometimes you help people. I brought you Henrietta as a gift. My fiancée Violet is missing, and I’m pretty sure she went into the forest. I was wondering if you could help me find her, or if you had any information that could help me. I’ve been looking for her for three days and I need to find her soon. Before…”

Kurtis didn’t need to finish his sentence. Everyone knew how dangerous it was to get lost in the forest and after being missing for three days, Kurtis was likely starting to give up hope of finding her. Violet tried to comfort her fiancé by rubbing against his leg but she knew that what happened next depended on the witch. Violet turned to look at Katya, not moving from her spot against Kurtis’ ankle.

 

A small frown tugged at Katya’s lips at the sight of Violet rubbing up against Kurtis, though she hoped Kurtis viewed it as sympathetic rather than annoyed like she felt. 

“I’m sorry,” Katya said, “but if your fiancé has been missing for three days, it’s likely the fae have gotten her. I can see about what I can do to find her and return her to you, but if the fae found her first, there’s not likely much I’ll be able to do.” 

 

Violet’s heart dropped. She had to tell Katya that Kurtis was talking about her. She meowed, begging, pleading at the witch. Kurtis tried to comfort her and Violet rubbed up against him but didn’t give up trying to plead with Katya. She had no idea if the witch could understand her but she had to try. She couldn’t just let Kurtis think that she was dead or that the fae had gotten her.

Kurtis picked her up and tried to get her to settle down. But she couldn’t. Kurtis was there looking for her and she was there in his arms but he didn’t know it. Violet could cry. She nuzzled the mark she’d left on his chest last time she’d been intimate. It’s me, she tried to tell him.

Kurtis looked at her strangely. “I’ve never seen a cat act like this before. Violet meowed in agreement. 

That’s right, because I’m not a cat, I’m your fiancée, she meowed.

Kurtis looked at her. "You’ve got pretty eyes like my fiancée, kitty.”

Violet squirmed. I am your fiancée, she meowed back. Kurtis put her down. No, pick me back up, Kurtis, she mewed.

Kurtis turned back to Katya. “Please, I’d appreciate any help you can offer. Even just to know what happened to her.” Kurtis’ eyes shone with as of yet unshed tears. “She’s the love of my life and I don’t know how I’ll go on without her. She’s my whole world. I’d take on any foe to get her back. Please. I need to know where she’s gone.”

 

“I will do what I can,” Katya said as she took the chicken from Kurtis. She twirled a finger which allowed her to hold Violet back at the collar, preventing her from trying to chase after Kurtis. “I will send you word of what I discover when I discover it. I’ll suggest, though, that you do not hold onto hope for there is little good it’ll do in these woods.” 

 

Violet struggled as Kurtis turned to go with a solemn nod and a polite thank you. She however found herself held back, the witch’s collar preventing her from going after Kurtis. Violet whined pitifully as she watched the love of her life leave her, unaware of her plight. Violet watched him leave with a heavy heart. She stared after him for a while before turning her sad eyes to the witch.

Henrietta came over to sit with Violet, clucking sympathetically. Violet could have sworn that Henrietta recognized her from the way she behaved. The chicken, normally wary of strangers had distanced herself from Katya the second the witch had set her down, choosing instead to curl up with Violet.

Violet made a low sound in her throat, glad to have Kurtis’ chicken at least, before turning back to the witch. Please, she mewed, please let me go after him. I’ll do anything.

 

Once Katya shut the door, she glanced down at Violet and the chicken. She contemplated changing Violet back so they could continue the conversation, but she quickly vetoed that idea. “Think I’ve had just about enough human interaction for one day,” Katya said to herself before she made her way back to her chair. She picked up an old, weathered potions book that she had traded for a couple years back. While the potions were nice though, what Katya really valued in the book was the theory behind each one. Maybe she could figure out something from the theories to aid her in clearing up the prophesy a bit more now that she had a familiar. 

Katya opened the book with gentle hands and, after a quick twirl of her finger to release Violet’s collar, she began to read. 

 

Once she felt the spell release, Violet sprang towards the witch to beg at her feet. Katya couldn’t just let Kurtis think she was dead or taken by the fae. The witch couldn’t be that heartless, could she? Violet knew the witch wouldn’t just let her go, but that didn’t mean Violet couldn’t strike a deal with the witch. She pawed at Katya’s leg. Please, Katya, turn me back. I need to get back to Kurtis. I’ll do anything. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Katya pushed Violet’s paw off her leg all while not removing her eyes from the pages of the book. “Hush, Little One.” Blood could be a good trigger for revealing the prophesy, but what to mix it with? Lotus? Chrysanthemum? Nightshade? Hmmm… 

Katya turned a page.

 

Violet frowned. Fine, if Katya wasn’t going to pay attention to her, Violet would have to make her. After making sure Henrietta stayed clear, Violet silently made her way up to the top shelf of the witch’s cabinet and started knocking off as many breakable jars full of unusual potion ingredients as she could before the witch stopped her.

 

Katya leapt to her feet at the first shattering crash. “What in Satan’s name are you doing?!” Katya dropped her book onto the cushion of her chair and raced over to the shelf Violet was on. “Get the fuck down from there!” 

 

Violet looked over at Katya, flicked her tail, and knocked another jar to the ground where it shattered with a satisfying crash. Whoops. 

Violet hoped down gracefully and looked up unrepentantly at the witch. What? Do you want to talk now?

 

Katya narrowed her eyes at the beast – because that’s what Violet was for destroying some of her ingredients, some of which were very difficult to come by – and with quick hands, Katya grabbed Violet by the scruff of her neck. 

“Listen, Little One. I am in charge here. Not you. You have zero power so I suggest you learn to behave yourself before I send you out to sleep in the shed. Got that, kitty?” 

 

Chastised, Violet nodded as best she could in her new body. She was no fool. Taking on the witch right now was madness. 

Once the witch let her go, Violet slunk into the corner to curl up with Henrietta. At least she had a part of Kurtis to hang onto.

 

Katya sighed as she looked down at the mess on the ground. The Billing’s Root could be savaged, and maybe the Root of Hemlock. The Powdered Horse Chestnut though was gone, and, “Ugh,” the Eye of Newt was completely unsalvageable. It was going to be such a hassle trying to replenish that since she had to pop out the eyes by hand if she wanted them to be potent ingredients. 

After Katya cleaned off and rebottled what she could of the Billing’s and Hemlock, she banished the rest of the mess. Once everything was cleaned, Katya noticed the time and the setting sun. Perhaps dinner was in order. 

–

Katya dropped a stalk of lettuce in front of the chicken Kurtis had given her. “I’ll look into getting some feed or something for you on the morrow.” Katya then turned her eyes to Violet. “Come on out, Little One. I’ve got some dinner for you as well.” Katya tapped the top of the table where she had a piece of fish laid out on a small dish for Violet as she sat down herself in front of her own dinner plate.

 

Cautiously, Violet made her way out from the corner. Violet was relieved to see that Henrietta did not seem to be on the menu tonight. She was an egg laying hen after all. Her value was not traditionally in her meat. But with a witch, who knew what uses Katya might have for a hen like Henrietta. 

Violet leapt up onto the table where the witch had indicated her dinner waited. The roasted fish smelled so good and Violet tucked in hungrily as she figured if the witch had wanted to poison her, she wouldn’t have bothered turning Violet into a cat first. 

Once she finished her dinner, Violet went and laid down by the witch’s fire. It was midsummer but the witch’s cottage was cold now that the sun had set and Violet found her new fur coat wasn’t quite enough to keep her warm. 

But not long after she laid down, Violet’s ears picked up some sort of scratching sound. Violet sat up, alert. Soon enough, her eyes zeroed in on a little brown mouse. Impulsively, she caught it and killed it. Violet brought it over to Katya and laid it at her feet. A present for you, she meowed. Violet shook her head. She was definitely a cat now. She wondered if she’d forget being human.

 

Katya looked down at Violet with an amused glance. “Very good, Little One.” Katya then stood up and fetched a cloth which she then used to pick up the mouse with a grimace. Sometimes, it just really sucked having to do things by hand, such as harvesting potential potions ingredients which couldn’t be touched by magic until they were ready to be used. 

Katya then laid the little mouse on her cutting board where she then cut up the pieces to be stored – a mouse’s tail, mice feet, fur, bone, whiskers, teeth – and separated it from the gamely meat. As she cut it up, Katya glanced down at Violet. “Care for a taste of your first kill, my pet?” Katya asked as she separated the heart and lungs. 

 

Violet let her cat instincts take over and she fed from Katya’s hand. Violet licked at the witch’s fingers and Katya stoked her fur affectionately. Violet purred at the attention and lay on her back, inviting Katya to rub her belly. Pet me, mistress? she mewed.

 

Katya chuckled as she reached over to give Violet’s belly a couple soft scratches. “See, I knew you could be a good kitty if you put your mind to it, Little One.” 

 

Violet purred as Katya scratched her belly. She could, but she didn’t want to always be a kitty. Henrietta clucked, and Violet rolled over, suddenly reminded of Kurtis and the life she was missing. Her name day was in two days, and her wedding in a fortnight from that. But Kurtis thought her dead or taken by the fae for Katya had told him not to hold out hope of finding her again. 

Violet made a low mournful sound and went over to curl up with Henrietta. She wished she could curl up with Kurtis instead but it was not to be. Violet couldn’t leave the cottage without the witch’s permission and she couldn’t even get the witch to let her back into her human form. 

Violet wondered what the witch intended for her. She’d mentioned a prophecy but even she seemed vague on that. Violet could certainly catch mice but she hoped that was not all the witch intended for her. She wondered if the witch would use her as the honey in her trap, using Violet to lure unsuspecting travelers astray. Violet had heard such tales before and she had no idea what Katya truly intended. 

Katya had called Violet her familiar but Violet had thought that familiars were demons or spirits that granted the witch powers, not poor unfortunate souls who had fallen afoul of a witch and her potions. 

Looking around the cottage, it was clear that Katya lived alone. Was it strange to wonder if the witch was merely lonely? Violet had indeed heard of her before, as both witch and healer. Some accounts said she was very beautiful, others very ugly. Violet wondered if Katya had another form, one twisted and hideous, for when she had need of it. 

As Katya got ready for bed, Violet couldn’t help her curiosity. She would laugh if she could. Curiosity was famously fatal to cats, but she couldn’t resist. What kind of person was this witch? She was cold enough to tell Kurtis not to expect much from a search for Violet but yet Violet did not think Katya was truly wicked. 

Violet decided to test her theory on the witch’s personality by hoping into bed with her. It would be warmer there, and in Violet’s feline form, sharing warmth felt so natural. If the witch kicked her out of the bed, she could always curl up with Henrietta by the fire. 

Mustering her courage, Violet leapt up onto the witch’s bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Katya turned a smile towards Violet as she finished fluffing her pillows. “Ready for bed then, Little One? It does get chilly in here at night.” Katya lifted up her blankets. It had been a long time since Katya had shared her bed with anyone, but who could ever deny a warm cat? “Want under the covers?”

 

Violet meowed her assent and curled up under the covers next to Katya’s bosom. Violet purred as the witch curled up on her side and put an arm around her. With a small wave of the witch’s hand, the room dimmed despite the roaring fire and Violet found herself drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow maybe the witch would let her back into her human form.

 

Sometime during the night, Katya must have rolled onto her back, and her little Violet was now nestled up between her breasts. With a smile and a yawn, Katya lifted one of her hands up to pet Violet. “Hey, there, sleepy kitty. Ready to get up and start the day?” Katya asked with no hurry to her voice. 

 

Violet purred and yawned, stretching out on top of Katya. She leaned into Katya’s petting and made an inquisitive sound. What are we doing today Katya? she meowed. 

Maybe if she behaved, Katya would let her be human for a bit and Violet could try to bargain with the witch. She had to go see Kurtis, at least one more time. Violet didn’t know what the witch intended for her, but she couldn’t just let Kurtis go. 

Violet meowed at Katya. Come on, get up. Let’s get going. Violet kneaded Katya’s chest. Don’t go back to sleep. Get up, Katya.

 

Katya chuckled as she pushed Violet off of her. “Alright, alright,” Katya sat up, “I’m up, you beast.” Katya stretched her arms high above her head, cracking her back, and then she smiled down at Violet. “I assume you want breakfast now, don’t you, Little One?” 

 

Violet meowed and then went back in for cuddles. She rubbed her face against Katya’s. Breakfast sounds good, Mistress.

 

“Very well, Little One,” Katya said before she pushed herself up and out of bed.

As Katya prepared them both breakfast, she meditated on her nighttime subconscious. She often had forgotten dreams that she could force back to her conscious mind if she took the time to. Katya hummed to herself as she cut up some pork to go with her last couple of eggs – having a chicken around the house should prove beneficial once it had acclimated – that she had cooking in her pan. Her cutting became slower as she got lost in thought.

_Running. Katya was running. Why was she running? She was chasing after something. Someone?_

_Flashes of light. Lightning? Magic?_

_The Unseelie uprising against the Seelie. Fire. Death. Chaos._

_A young boy? With dark eyes and a fair face, he looked almost…familiar._

_Familiar!_

Katya gasped as she cut a finger. 

 

Violet meowed at Katya from her place next to Henrietta as the witch cut herself. Are you ok Katya? she meowed. She went over to paw at Katya’s leg. What happened?

 

Katya drew her eyes down at Violet. Uncaring over her sliced finger, Katya snapped her fingers, changing Violet back into a human. Katya stared hard at Violet’s face as she looked for and memorized every detail. The way her lips curved, her low eyebrows over deep-set dark eyes, her high cheekbones. 

The boy, the one from her vision, he looked almost like a small, male replica of Violet. How, though? Younger brother? Son? Katya looked down at Violet’s stomach. “Are you pregnant?”

 

Violet found herself human again and she stared at the witch, shocked and worried by her strange behavior. She shook her head. “No I can’t be. I’ve just come off my courses and I haven’t lain with my Kurtis since.” Violet gathered Henrietta into her arms. “That was him, my fiancé. He’s looking for me.”

Katya didn’t seem to be listening quite to what Violet was saying even though the witch stared right at the girl. “Katya, what’s going on? Are you alright?”

 

“Any siblings? Younger brothers that I should know about? Nephews? Cousins?” Katya ignored Violet’s questions for the moment as she focused upon the dreamed boy that so resembled Violet that he had to have been related to her. Just how far off into the future did her dream take place? The boy had to have been about ten or eleven, give or take a year or so. 

 

Violet’s eyebrows raised. “My only family are my parents and my sister.” The witch’s sudden interest in Violet’s family alarmed her. “I’m to wed Kurtis in about a fortnight.” Violet looked up at the witch with big sad eyes. “We were going to start a family…”

 

Katya frowned. “Then who was that boy?” Unaware of the eggs still cooking in a pan and of the blood dripping from her finger, Katya walked over to her bookcase. There had to be something here that would make the prophesy more clear to her. Someway to tell her just who the boy was or will be. 

 

“What boy?” Violet asked softly. The witch’s distracted behavior bothered Violet. What boy?

Violet set Henrietta down and dared to get off her knees. “May I help bandage your wound? Finish cooking breakfast?”

Violet figured finishing breakfast was the safer option than actually trying to touch the witch right now and took over cooking the meat and eggs, her bell collar ringing as she moved. She fed Henrietta and saw that the witch was still absorbed in her books. 

Violet dished up breakfast and brought the witch her breakfast and set it down. Unsure what she was allowed, Violet sat on the floor with hers and ate as the witch continued to read. What was happening?


	5. Chapter 5

There had to be something, somewhere. But where? All these books seemed useless! 

Katya slammed the last book she was flipping through shut, and she blew a strand of dark hair that had fallen in front of her eyes out of her face. “Who is that boy?” Katya mumbled to herself and she lifted a hand to comb her fingers through her hair only to hiss at the sting of her hair digging into her sliced finger. 

Katya brought her bloodied hand down to stare at the cut as she became aware of Violet sitting beside her. “Violet, please fetch me a clean cloth and my jar with the lavender colored ointment,” Katya said without looking away from her bloodied hand. Blood. Blood was almost always the answer, though it typically required dark magic that she had only one book about since she disliked delving into that type of magic. The pull towards corruption from using dark magic was powerful and dangerous and not something Katya wanted to be pulled down towards. However, if it showed her who the boy was…

Katya reached up for the book covered in dust and cobwebs. 

 

Violet jumped to do as she was told, afraid of the witch and her wrath. Katya took the items without comment and Violet made sure to stay out of the witch’s way. She clearly wasn’t finding the answers she was looking for in her books and Violet didn’t want to be the one she took out her rage on. Violet busied herself with cleaning the pan and dishes from breakfast. Katya had left hers untouched. 

Violet vaguely wondered if Katya often got invested in her projects and forgot to eat. Violet looked over at Henrietta. Katya had promised to get her some grain today but it was not likely the witch would remember to get chicken feed while she was still consumed with whatever mystery boy she was trying to find. Distracted by her thoughts, the soapy knife slipped out of Violet’s hand and she cried out as it cut her.

 

Just as Katya finally cracked open the dusty dark arts book, she heard Violet scream. Dropping the book, Katya turned and jumped to her feet. 

“What happened?” Katya reached for the hand that Violet had cradled, and she winced a little at the slice to Violet’s palm. “We’ll get this cleaned up in no time, Little One.” Katya dropped Violet’s hand and went back over to wear she was sitting where her ointment was still sitting. As Katya turned to get a clean cloth to bandage Violet’s hand, she paused at the sight of an empty flask. Blood. Blood would likely be needed – Katya glanced down at the open book and frowned – for whatever she could find in that book. 

With deft fingers, Katya grabbed a cloth and a flask and brought all three things in her hand to the counter that Violet still stood at. “Give me your hand,” Katya said as she held the flask in one after after she set down the other items. “This won’t take but a moment.” 

 

Violet stared at the witch as Katya collected her familiar's blood and then treated her wound. Whatever ointment she used was highly effective and Violet couldn’t help but wonder at its pain relieving and blood clotting properties. 

Violet knew the witch could probably do all kinds of things with her blood but given that she was already the witch’s slave and likely separated forever from her true love, Violet doubted there was much else worse Katya could do to her. 

Violet looked up suddenly. “Is there a boy who looks like me?” That had to be it. Why else would Katya ask her about her family and if she were pregnant and mutter about a mystery boy, especially when Katya seemed so disinterested in Violet. “You had a vision of a boy who looked like me, didn’t you?”

Suddenly, Violet felt a surge of fear. She had no idea what Katya’s intentions with her were, let alone if she were a good witch or a bad witch. What if Katya had some sort of sinister intention and she’d somehow use Violet to bring about the world’s destruction?

 

Katya nodded as she put away the ointment and the vial of Violet’s blood. “I did. Now I just need to figure out how he’s connected to you because he’s going to be vital to the upcoming fae war.” 

 

Violet held her now bandaged hand close to her. Katya was a healer after all but Violet was still surprised by this kindness. Violet really had no idea if Katya was a force of good or evil.   
Violet touched her abdomen. A thought was stirring in her mind and she couldn’t shake it. But she had to feel Katya out first. 

Katya spoke of a fae war and Violet didn’t even know what the sides in a fae war would be.   
“And what would a powerful witch like yourself hope for from a fae war, if I may ask,” Violet began. “And what have you seen of the upcoming war? Surely a wise woman such as yourself is making preparations. This boy you see, what is his role in all that is to come?”

 

Katya bent down to pick up the dark arts book and carried it to her chase while she kept an ear open to Violet’s questions. 

Katya frowned at Violet’s pandering compliments. “Don’t say things you don’t mean here. I can not for false pleasantries or lies. They’re a waste of time.” 

Katya sat down as she contemplated Violet’s questions. “There are things…stirring amongst the Unseelie. All I know of the war is that it will be bloody and much will be destroyed.” Katya ran her fingers over the cover of the leather-bound – human leather – book, smearing dust onto her hand. “The boy will be responsible for keeping the balance.” Katya let out a breath, and opened the front cover. 

 

“Flattering though they may be, my words are true. You’re certainly the most powerful witch I’ve ever seen. You want honesty? I’m terrified of you and I just want to go home to my Kurtis but I know you’re never going to let me go. Especially not now that you’re having visions that somehow involve me or this boy who looks like me. I just want to know what you want in the end Katya, to try to figure out what you’re going to do to me next,” Violet ranted. She was on the verge of hysteria, so terrified was she of the witch. “You’ve enslaved me. I have no choices in what happens now. What more can you do to me?” 

Violet’s voice broke and she kneeled, waiting for the witch to strike her or torture her, uncaring of the tears that streamed down her face. Violet knew she was outmatched.

 

Katya wanted to just snap her fingers and turn Violet back into a cat so she wouldn’t have to deal with this human breakdown as she tried to study. However, she stayed her fingers. 

“I could do much to you if I wished. I’m not going to,” Katya shrugged before she leaned back into her chair, “I don’t care enough to bother, though I could.” Katya sighed as she looked down at the book in her lap. “I plan to do what I can to keep the earth as it is, to maintain its current balance.” Katya glanced over at Violet and grimaced at Violet’s tearstained face. “Clean up your face. You look a mess. You’re not going to be hurt under this roof. Witches and familiars are meant to be bonded partners, so it’s not like I’m going to do anything to actually hurt you.” 

Katya frowned. “Have you even attempted on changing your form yourself? Unless I force you into a certain body for a period of time, you should be able to change yourself.” 

 

Violet wiped vigorously at her eyes. She was so relieved. Katya wasn’t going to destroy the world. She also promised not to hurt her but Violet couldn’t think of anything more painful than being separated forever from Kurtis and Katya had already done that. But at least if the witch wanted to maintain the balance, that meant that maybe Kurtis could live a happy life, though Violet’s heart ached at the thought of Kurtis loving another but she. 

Instead of thinking more on that, Violet instead chose to focus on the rest of what Katya said. “And what exactly does a bonded partnership between a witch and a familiar entail? I thought a familiar was a demon who gave a witch powers. And I can change my form? I haven’t tried, no.” Violet had thought that her change was reliant on Katya snapping her fingers. “How do I do that?”

 

Katya sighed. It really was so tiring talking to people, but she knew that she really could not put off talking to Violet. She had made Violet her familiar, so Violet would remain in her life for many, many years to come. 

“There are many components to a familiar/witch partnership. A familiar, for a witch, is often useful for big magic. A familiar’s body is capable of storing a witch’s excess magic, so when more magic is needed, a witch can call upon their familiar for the stored magic.” 

Katya waved a hand in the air. “I don’t know how you can change yourself; it’s something you’ll have to figure out. Look in the bookcase. I’m sure there should be a book or two that mention familiars. See if there’s something there.” Katya looked down at Violet, suddenly unsure of what type of education girls in her particular village even get. “You can read, can’t you?”

 

Violet nodded. “I can read. Not many girls in the village can. My father thought it was important. He said that way merchants couldn’t take advantage of me.” Violet bit her lip at the thought of her father. 

Sensing Katya’s irritation, Violet cautiously stood and went to the bookshelf. She found a book entitled ‘Familiars- A Witch’s Guide’ hidden between two other books and another called 'Mastering Your Familiar Spirit’. Violet sat on the floor by the fire and Henrietta curled up beside her. Violet began to read.

 

Finally. Katya sighed and leaned back in her chair to get comfortable as she looked down at her book. It was quiet apart from gentle breathing and the muffled sounds of nature that seeped through the walls. Katya would need the quiet to focus on the book on her lap. 

After she let out another sigh, Katya began to read from the book. Hopefully, she’d find something in there that would tell her what she needed, and even more hopefully, the magic would be something she’d be willing to do to discover the truth. 

 

Violet read through the books but they gave her more questions than answers. She realized from the books that she needed to truly bond with Katya for her powers to reach their full potential but how could she when the witch was so frosty? It had taken tears to get Katya to even say what her position on the war was. As it was Violet was even still too afraid of the witch to even ask permission to sit on the furniture. 

Violet leaned against the wall, her brain full and her body exhausted. She just needed to close her eyes for a moment. But of course, Violet drifted off. Her sleep however, was not restful. 

Violet began to see terrible things. The fae war. Chaos. Destruction. But then, a ray of light. Hope. A boy of twelve walked out of the light. He looked just like Violet and suddenly Violet knew. His name was Jason. And he was her son. 

Violet jolted awake at the revelation, startling Henrietta. “Katya,” Violet said softly, afraid the witch did not want to be disturbed but Violet had something important to say. “I know who that boy is.”

 

Katya had been growing more and more annoyed with each passing page of the book when Violet spoke up. “What?” Katya’s eyes snapped to look at Violet. “How? Who is he?”

 

Violet stared up at Katya. “He’s my son.”


	6. Chapter 6

Katya frowned as she shut the book. “You told me you weren’t pregnant. Are you su–” Katya cut herself off with a wave of her hand. “Never mind that. How do you know who the boy is?” 

 

“I know I’m not pregnant.” Violet shook her head. “But I had a vision. A dream. I saw the war. I saw him. And I knew him. I knew he was Jason. That boy is mine and Kurtis’. I’m certain of it. He looks like me. But he has Kurtis’ eyes. And his nose.”

Violet looked up at Katya with big eyes. “I’m not pregnant now. But I’m meant to marry Kurtis in a fortnight. Doubtlessly I’ll be pregnant soon.” Violet couldn’t help but bring her hands to her lower belly, imagining Kurtis’ child there. They’d have a family after all. Violet had foreseen their son. 

Surely Katya would let her go and get married now that their child was meant to be a hero. Jason was about twelve in Violet’s vision. Plenty of time to raise the boy right. But she’d be reunited with Kurtis again. Violet couldn’t wait.

 

Katya frowned. “You’re already having visions? That’s quicker than expected.” Katya shook her head. “No matter.” Katya stood up and carried the dark arts book back to the bookcase. Finally, she had a lead to who the boy was. Now, he just needed to be born. 

“We’ll need to know your ovulation cycle. You don’t happen to know it yourself, do you? A fertility and conception potion wouldn’t go amiss either. A forgetfulness potion would be useful as well.” Katya swapped out the dark arts book with a much more often read potions book which she flipped open. “I’ll need to replenish the lethe river water though…” Katya continued to flip through the pages as she figured out what she’d need to insure a quick conception. 

 

Violet’s heart began to beat faster, the fear in her rising. “I finished my courses seven days ago. But a forgetfulness potion? What do we need that for?” 

“You’re not letting me go back to him to get married and have a family are you?” Violet began to tear up. “Kurtis is everything to me. I would give up anything to get back to him.”

Violet looked up at Katya’s cold face and she knew the answer. The tears began to fall in earnest and Violet couldn’t hold them back if she tried. 

“You’re an evil, bad witch! I hate you! How can you sit there so coldly and basically tell me you’re taking me away from my true love forever? I’d rather die than let my child be raised by you!” she raged. Violet sobbed pitifully, knowing that Katya wouldn’t care about how she felt and would just turn her back into a cat so she wouldn’t have to hear her cry. It wasn’t fair.

 

Katya narrowed her eyes at Violet. “Love? True love? You’re a child yourself, waiting to turn of age, and you think you know of love?” Katya scoffed. “Love is a fool’s errand. It’s infatuation designed to make you want to continue the line of your species. Love, as your naiveté calls it, would never last because it does not exist. That idealization of love would break your spirit eventually.” 

Katya rolled her eyes as she turned back to her book. “There are more important things out there than claims of love. Keeping the balance so that children may grow up in a beautiful world is one of them.” Maybe Katya should just send Violet back to her ‘one true love’ – Katya nearly gagged at the thought – and just take the infant once he was born. It couldn’t be much worse than dealing with her whining, though she hated the idea of forcing a separation between a mother and child. 

 

Violet glared at Katya through her tears. “You’ve never known love like I have! You’re a cold hearted snake and no one could ever love you! You don’t know what it’s like, to love and lose. Kurtis loves me truly and you don’t know what you’re destroying. You’re wicked and evil and cold and I despise you!” 

Violet shook as tears over took her. She sobbed freely for she could think of no worse fate than the one she was now faced with- losing Kurtis forever and being a cruel witch’s slave, and letting their child be raised by this monster. Violet wailed and clutched herself. 

“Is it so against the laws of the universe to let me marry the man I love? Our child is going to save the world. You and I both saw it. Why can’t I have Kurtis by my side for it all? Why must you take me from him? Why let us both despair? Why are you so cruel? Why can’t I go to him? Why can’t I tell him what is happening?” Violet wept as she questioned the witch. “How do you know he can’t be a part of this? He’d help you maintain balance of the world, I know it. Why can’t we let him know what we know?”

Violet shook her head. “You question what I know but I know this. Kurtis is the love of my life. My life ends without Kurtis. He is everything to me. Can’t you understand that? I am nothing without him in my life.” Violet sobbed, mourning her fate. She couldn’t live like this. She simply couldn’t. Why couldn’t Katya see that?

 

“Fine!” Katya yelled as she snapped her head towards Violet. 

“Fine, you want your ‘true love’? Fine, you can have him. The child, though, is mine. You choose him, and you forfeit the boy to me.” Katya waved her hand, and the door flew open with a bang all while continuing to glare at Violet. 

 

Without a backward glance, Violet ran from the cottage towards her Kurtis before the witch could change her mind. Violet could hear her bell collar as she ran but she knew not how to remove it now. She didn’t care. She had to get back to Kurtis. Violet ran faster, eager ro be reunited with her love. 

But then Violet’s foot caught a branch and she fell, her palms cut open on the ground. She winced but kept going, picking herself up to get back to her Kurtis. But as Violet ran, she realized something was hunting her. 

Violet paused to catch her breath and then looked around. What was that? She looked around frantically. She screamed as a hideous beast sprung out suddenly at her. It was magical and horrible, and Violet knew not what it was as she cried out as it sprung at her.

 

Katya winced as Violet ran out. Fine. It was probably better that Violet chose to leave. It wasn’t like Katya was good around people anyway. She had always been awkward around them even when she’d actually tried to interact with normal people, back when she thought she had Trixie, before she caught Trixie laying with someone else, before Trixie accused her in front of the village of practising dark arts and being driven out with pitchforks and fire. She was better off alone. She’s just keep alert until the child was born, and then she’d take him and raise him away from people.

With a sigh, Katya put away the book in her hand and pulled out a map. If she was going to be raising a child on her own, she should start looking for a new place to live. She’d need a bigger home, one with at least a bedroom or two. Plus, she wouldn’t want Violet to lead her village to her current home; Katya would prefer to not have her life threatened or be caught in a burning cottage. 

Just as Katya began to narrow her choices down, she felt a tingle in her abdomen. Something was wrong. Katya closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. In her mind’s eye, she followed a faint thread from her that led outside, led her deep into the woods. Violet was in danger. 

After releasing a single breath, Katya ran out of the cottage, following the thread. When she reached the end of it, she frowned as her eyes widened at the sight of a manticore towering over Violet. Where’d it come from? Did it already sting her? 

“ _Fulgur_!” Katya yelled as she raised her hand towards the manticore and shot a bolt of lightning at it. 

The blood red manticore roared as it turned to face her. 

“Leave, Beast!” 

The manticore roared again before it rose up in preparation to charge at Katya. 

“ _Fulgur_!"

 

What was this hideous beast with the body of a lion, wings of a bat, face of a human, spiked teeth, a scorpion tail and twisted horns? It spoke her name and called her Mother of the One as it gave her a single scratch on her cheek. How did it know Violet’s destiny?

Violet hid behind a tree as Katya took on the beast. She wished she had the dagger Kurtis had given her but she knew not where it was. Likely lost forever, as she wasn’t sure if she’d had it when she’d come to Katya’s cabin. She just felt so scared and so useless, feelings that were once foreign to her before she became the witch’s slave. Now they were commonplace and Violet hated that. 

The monster roared its dying breath as Katya overcame it with her spells. Violet watched with numb eyes as the witch harvested what were no doubt ingredients from the body. Violet sank to the ground, shaking. The monster would have devoured her if Katya had not saved her. 

Her Kurtis would take on anything for her, but could Violet even ask that of him? He was a chicken farmer, and brave though he was, could Violet really put him in that danger? Especially as they brought a child into the world. Violet began to weep again, uncaring that it annoyed Katya. She could feel the witch’s annoyance with her weepiness but she was starting to realize that her happy life with Kurtis was slipping away and the witch was her only hope. 

“It knew me,” Violet said, her voice shaking with fear as she held herself. “It called me Mother of the One and told me how it was going to eat me. How did it know?” Violet shivered. “How did it know that?” Violet searched Katya’s hard face for answers, knowing she would not like what the witch would say.

 

Katya looked up and into the forest from where she had been collecting the manticore’s fangs; she’d have to return later with a vial to collect the poison from its tail. “Someone must have been listening in on our conversation, and word has already spread. The Unseelie Court will likely do everything they can to stop you from having your future child.”

 

Violet dropped to sit on her bottom on the forest floor. “I can’t fight the Unseelie on my own. How are Kurtis and I supposed to have this child that’s going to save the world when they want me dead before then?” 

With tears in her eyes, Violet considered her plight. Katya wanted her child clearly, but Violet would likely be of no used to her once he was born and weaned. Kurtis would be necessary in Katya’s eyes for the conception, but not after that. Violet just wanted Kurtis to be safe through the coming war and Violet feared being separated from him forever. If Kurtis died, Violet knew she would follow him. But she feared even worse that Katya would not only separate the lovers, but once the parents were unnecessary in her eyes, she would get rid of them both. 

Violet could barely keep the pain from her voice. “Katya, what happens now? Kurtis and I need to make this child as soon as possible. But if they know me, they must know him. We’re both in terrible danger. But what happens to Kurtis once the babe is in my belly? Will you leave him to the Unseelie? And once the babe is weaned, what is my fate? Is all Kurtis and I are to you are the creators of what you’re really after? My boy is twelve in our visions. What happens for those twelve years? How do you prepare a child to save the world?” 

Violet sniffled and waited to see if Katya answered her questions but really all she expected was to be turned back into a cat and taken back to Katya’s cottage, only to see Kurtis once and never again.

 

“The Unseelie will not care about him once the babe is conceived. He will likely not be on their radar unless he gets in their way when they inevitably go after you directly.” Katya turned her head to look away from the darkness of the forest and back towards Violet. “You’re the one who wanted to go back to him. I suppose your fate would be up to you once I take the babe.”

Katya turned her head at the sound of a faint rustling, which turned out to be nothing more than a small rabbit. “I could likely set up a spell to keep the fae from you and Kurtis for a night, long enough to conceive, but it’d be the longest amount of time I could give you. You’d be best to stay with me until the birth; fae do not like to encroach upon a witch’s territory without permission and vice versa. You could go back to him once the babe is born. You won’t have to worry about weaning; there are potions that make for adequate substitutes for a mother’s milk.”

 

Violet nodded numbly. She had some difficult choices to make soon, but she didn’t want to. For now though, it made sense to stay with the scary witch who would protect her from these horrible beasts, even if Violet would continue to live in fear of the witch. 

As much as Violet wanted to go back to Kurtis, she couldn’t put him in danger. “Will Kurtis be in danger then, before we conceive?” she asked the witch. Tomorrow would be her eighteenth name day but Violet didn’t know how long she could wait. “Will the fertility potion be ready for tonight?”

 

“He should be fine for awhile so long as he remains in the human village. Most fae do not like to encroach upon human territory if they do have to; only a few actually like to work with humans, and those are often Seelie who would not wish harm upon him or your babe.” 

Katya thought back to her ingredients and which needed replenishing. “I should have everything I need. Luckily, you didn’t break anything that would be needed for conception, and I do have a memory dampening potion already made that would suffice.” 

 

“Must Kurtis forget?” Violet pleaded. “Can’t I convince him I’m only a dream? It is likely we will be separated forever. I can’t have him forget me.” Violet tried to hold back the tears. Even as a child she had never been weepy but the thought of being separated from her fiancé forever made her sob inconsolably. “Please Katya. I’ll go with you. I’ll do whatever you want. But I can’t have Kurtis forget me.”

 

Katya cocked her head as she turned to look at Violet. “Why do you think I’d make him forget you? When’d I even say that I would make him forget you? Especially since you said you want to return to him? I just don’t want him to remember you returning to him because I don’t want him to try to follow you back. The memory dampening potion would do just what you want; it’d make him think you coming back and laying with him was just a dream.”

 

Violet collapsed in relief. Kurtis would remember their night together then. He’d just think that it wasn’t real. Once the danger had past, then she could go back to him and tell him the truth. But for now, this arrangement would suffice. 

“That is acceptable. Shall we head back then?” she asked. She wished she could turn into her cat form and be carried in Katya’s bag. Actually, she wished she could just disappear from all of this and go back to Kurtis but she knew that was impossible so becoming a cat again was the next best thing. 

Violet felt herself shrink and realized she had transformed herself into her other form. She pawed at Katya’s legs. Take us home please?

 

Katya looked down and gave Violet a soft smile. “Look at you. Already embracing your feline form.” With a soft smile still in place, Katya bent down, picked Violet up, and cradled her in her arms. Katya then looked back down at the dead manticore with a small frown. Maybe when Violet was attempting to conceive, Katya could see about acquiring some of its poison if its body was still there. 

Katya then turned and began a quick walk back home. She’d have to get all her potions together in insure a quick conception since they likely wouldn’t have much more time to prepare. 

 

Violet curled up in Katya’s arms. Something about her feline form made her much more warm and affectionate towards the witch. 

Violet must’ve dozed off during the journey back to Katya’s cottage for she woke sometime later in a basket with a blanket in it by the fire. Something was brewing in the cauldron over the fire. Violet yawned and stretched, looking around for Katya.


	7. Chapter 7

Katya walked back inside her cottage with a basket filled with fresh picked herbs from her little garden. “Oh, you’re awake, Little One? Why don’t you change back? I could use a little assistance with this fertility potion – simple stirring and the like – and I can explain to you what each of these potions will do and when to ingest them for them to effectively work,” Katya said as she set down her basket and began to sort through her herbs.

 

Violet stretched and shifted back to her human form. She went over to where Katya stood, her bell collar ringing as she moved. Violet looked up to Katya for instructions, unsure what to say to the witch. She didn’t want to think about what this potion meant. Violet didn’t want to think about how tonight would likely be her last night with Kurtis.

 

Katya handed Violet a large spoon. “Stir counter-clockwise. Slowly.” Seeing Violet’s hesitation, Katya set down her herbs and walked over to stand behind Violet. “Here,” Katya said as she placed her hand over Violet’s own to direct her hand, “like so.” 

After a moment or so, Katya let go of Violet’s hand. “Think you’ve got it, Little One?” 

 

Violet peered skeptically at the potion. It was an iridescent magenta color and Violet couldn’t imagine drinking it. It smelled strangely of sweat and grass. Violet shivered involuntarily as Katya stood behind her and touched her as she directed her to stir the strange liquid. 

Suddenly Violet was very aware of Katya’s full bosom pressed against her back and the firmness of the witch’s grip on her slender body. Violet’s head felt strange as she was suddenly possessed by the desire to bend over for the witch and press her shapely ass against the witch’s body. She resisted, but barely.

Violet shook it off even as she felt her own nipples hardening and her cunt grow slick. She shifted her weight and focused on the task Katya had given her. It was a potion for conception after all she needed it to be right. Violet needed to have her son. 

Violet stirred in the direction Katya showed her. “I think I’ve got it, Mistress.” Before Violet could stop them, more words tumbled out of her mouth. “And if I haven’t, you can always give me a good spanking.” Violet clapped a hand over her mouth, mortified as she looked at Katya.

 

Katya kept her eyes on her herbs as she smirked at Violet’s word vomit. Apparently, Violet hadn’t yet become immune to the fumes of her potions.

“If that’s what you really want, Little One,” Katya couldn’t help but tease a little as she continued to work through her basket. 

 

Violet blushed scarlet. “Sorry. I don’t know where that came from. Something must’ve come over me.” Violet sighed. “I guess I’m just missing my Kurtis. He used to…” Violet trailed off. Katya probably didn’t care anyway. 

Violet sighed again and turned back to the potion. Now it smelled of grass and flowers. “Am I going to have to bounce on Kurtis’ dick with this bell collar on?” Violet blurted. She clapped her hand over her mouth again. “Why does that potion do that?”

 

“It’s the fumes, Little One,” Katya said, taking pity on Violet’s nervousness. “You haven’t been around cooking potions long enough to develop an immunity to them yet.”

 

“You can build immunity to that kind of thing?” Violet looked skeptically at the potion. Inadvertently, she got another whiff of the fumes. “You have beautiful breasts, Mistress. I like to sleep between them and how they feel on my back.” Violet blush deepened. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to say any of this.”

Violet took a step back from the cauldron but the fumes seemed to follow her. “I’m just really horny right now and I don’t know if I can wait until tonight.” Violet was so mortified she shifted back to her cat form and scurried under Katya’s bed. At least this way she wouldn’t say anything incriminating. Violet meowed at the witch when she poked her head under the bed. I’m useless at this potion making thing, Violet meowed. How long does immunity take?

 

Katya chuckled as she stared back at Violet’s wide cat eyes. “Seems you’ve certainly gotten a handle on transforming now. Don’t fret about your reaction to the fumes, though, Little One. After enough prolonged contact with them, they’ll start to effect you less and less. A few months, give or take. Now, come on back out. I’ll take over the potion and you can finish sorting out my herbs. Fair?” 

 

Violet came out from under the bed. She waited until she was in the corner furthest from the cauldron before turning back to human. Violet nodded docilely, afraid to open her mouth. She began to sort the herbs and then prepared them per Katya’s instructions. 

Once she deemed it was safe, Violet put voice to her questions. Katya had said that she would tell Violet what the potions would do after all. “That potion is for conception, but there’s also going to be a memory altering one? What about a um, something to help Kurtis perform? I mean, I don’t expect problems. But some insurance would be nice.” Katya had said one night and Violet was hoping to make the most of it. “I mean, multiple um, couplings would give us a better chance at conception after all.”

 

“I should have a couple virility potions leftover,” Katya said as she focused on the potion before her. It was getting to the delicate stage where she had to be careful or it would spoil. “Check the cabinet,” Katya said with a distracted waved of her hand to the left of her. “They’re the ones moldy green in color.” 

The potion bubbling in front of Katya shimmered. Good, good. Everything was going good so far. 

 

Violet went over to one of the two cabinets to the left of where Katya stood. The first she opened was full of crystals and scary looking knives and tools and Violet quickly shut that one. The second was full of potions. 

Violet read the handwritten labels on the potions as she looked for the moldy green colored ones. Painkiller. Disinfectant. Silphium. Chamomile. Desire. Lust. At last, Violet found a pair of moldy green potions labeled ‘Virility’. She took one and turned back to the witch. 

But before she could speak, Violet noticed that Katya seemed to be in a trance. Violet thought it best not to disturb the witch and simply stood by and watched, carefully not to disturb anything.

 

Katya continued to stir and manipulate the potion until it finally settled and turned milky white. 

“There,” Katya said with a faint trace of a smile, “that should do it.” Katya then turned her head to where Violet stood silent as a cat. “You find the potion?” 

 

Violet held up the potion in her hand. “This one?” She approached the witch. “Will you tell me when to take the potions and how to give this to Kurtis to ensure the best outcome for this evening? I want it all to go smoothly.”

 

Katya nodded. “Of course I will. You’ll take a spoonful of this one–” Katya waved at the milky potion– “before you head out to meet with Kurtis. You’ll have to figure out how to get him to drink his potions though. I’ll suggest making him take the memory one first because it should make him more malleable to suggestions, but how you get him to drink–” Katya shrugged– “you know him better than I, so I would assume you’d be able to figure it out.” 

 

Violet nodded at the witch’s instructions. She located a clean spoon and dipped it into the into the cauldron. The witch watched as she swallowed it down, a single drop sliding down from the corner of her mouth. Violet wiped it away as it slid down her neck and looked to the witch. 

Violet looked down at the virility potion in her hand. “Where might I find the memory potion?”

 

“It’s just over here,” Katya said as she led Violet to another cabinet filled with some of her more random assortment of potions. After a quick perusal. Katya snapped up a murky yellow potion. “Here you are.” Katya handed the vial over to Violet. “Just make sure he swallows a mouthful, and the night will go smoothly for you.”

Violet took the memory altering potion from the witch and tucked the two safely into her pockets. With a final look to Katya, Violet transformed back into a cat. It was the best way to get to town without being recognized. She could find her way easily back to Kurtis and wait for him to fall asleep before she did what she had to. 

Violet wanted to go back to Kurtis and sleep with him, but she wanted to stay and marry him and have a family with him. Violet tried not to think of the life she could have had with Kurtis. The witch said she could go back to Kurtis but Violet didn’t believe her. The bell collar remained around her throat and Violet could still feel Katya’s faint emotions in the back of her mind no matter how much distance she put between them. 

Violet arrived in town and couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling that she was an intruder. This was the street she’d known all her life and yet it felt foreign to her. Familiar faces were all around and yet Violet had never felt more alone. The baker’s child Ginger shooed her away and Violet skittered down the street. She hid under her family’s porch and peered out to see if anyone gave her chase, but seeing no one, Violet figured the coast was clear. 

Having snuck in and out plenty of times to see Kurtis, it was easy enough for Violet to get back into her old room. But it wasn’t her room. Her things were gone. Not like bare, empty gone but gone as in her sister’s things were in her room. Violet flicked her tail in irritation. Gone a few days and they’d already forgotten her. Of course it had been her sister’s idea that she should get Violet’s room. 

The now familiar sounds of a rat in the house reached Violet’s cat ears. What a perfect parting gift to leave her sister. Violet caught the rat and killed it and left it on her little sister’s pillow. There. That would show her. Satisfied, Violet went to go check on her parents. 

Violet crept into the kitchen where she found her mother sobbing as she prepared the evening meal. Violet wanted to go comfort her mother, but she knew it was best not to. Mama would take one look at the strange cat and chase her out. Violet had to get to Kurtis soon anyway. 

But just as Violet turned to go, she heard her father come in. Violet stayed in her hiding spot and watched Mama as she looked to her husband for comfort, news, anything that would dry the tears. But he only shook his head grimly. 

“Kurtis says he went to that healer woman in the forest,” Papa began, “and that she thinks Violet’s been taken by the fae. I had to talk the boy out of going looking for the fae. I told him if he went missing too, someone else would have to look after Emily and their gran. That seemed to knock some sense into him but he’s heartbroken. He loves her well and truly. I asked him who he’d marry if Violet is truly lost to us and he said no one. I offered Olivia to him but he just shook his head. He said if he didn’t have Violet, he wanted no wife. Perhaps he’ll come around when the grief is not so fresh.”

Violet nearly hissed at the news. Kurtis couldn’t marry her sister. Olivia was nothing like her. Every girl in the small town was smitten with Kurtis but it was Violet that had his heart. Her bratty sister was unworthy of Kurtis’ love and attention. Violet knew that Kurtis considered Olivia overdramatic and petty. He’d never marry her. Even still, perhaps Violet could talk to him about it later tonight. 

Violet took one last look at her parents, her mother sobbing into her father’s strong arms. ‘I love you both and I’m going to miss you. I don’t want to leave you but I can’t put you in danger,’ she thought, not daring to make a sound. 

Violet snuck back out the way she came and made her way to the outskirts of town where Kurtis kept chickens with his sister and elderly grandmother. Mrs. Carmen was ailing and Kurtis’ parents had already passed and that left Kurtis the whole farm and his young sister and ill grandmother to care for. 

Violet sat of the fence of Kurtis’ farm, watching the chickens peck and scratch. Once again, Violet got the sense that they knew her, even in this form. Henrietta certainly had so it came as no real surprise. But as Violet watched the chickens, unbeknownst to her, she was being watched. 

“Bad kitty!” a little girl yelled. “Stay away from the chickens!” Violet leapt off the fence and turned to face Emily. “If you’re hungry I can feed you,” the little girl offered. Violet rubbed up against the sweet little thing. 

'Emily! I missed you!’ Violet meowed and purred. Emily squealed in delight as the black cat showed her affection. Violet lay on her back and Emily happily rubbed her belly. 

“Come here kitty! Kurtis won’t let you in the house because you’re a stray but I can feed you on the porch.” 

Violet leapt into Emily’s outstretched arms, purring at the little girl as she was carried. 'I’m not a stray,’ she meowed, 'but it is better if Kurtis doesn’t see me. Katya will do something bad if he recognizes me.’

“Meow! You’re a chatty kitty. I like you,” Emily cooed as she set Violet down on the back porch. “Stay right here.”

Violet made herself comfortable in her own chair on the back porch. There were four spots to sit- a swing chair for Gran, a small chair for Emily and then on the other side of the door, two chairs next to each other for Violet and Kurtis. 

Emily returned with some scraps she’d taken from the kitchen. Kurtis was likely just inside, making dinner for the three of them. Violet’s heart ached. Kurtis worked so hard during the day that even before they were betrothed, Violet would come over and cook for the family so Kurtis could sit down and relax at the end of the day and not have to worry about dinner. Emily set the scraps out for the kitty and she began to eat. 

Once Violet was finished, Emily spoke. “It’s not as good as Violet’s cooking but Kurtis is trying his best. He said Violet got lost in the woods and that’s why she hasn’t come over in a few days. I hope she comes back soon. I miss her.”

Violet meowed sadly. 'I miss you too Emily. Don’t ever get lost in the woods.’ 

“Emily!” Kurtis called. Violet bolted under the porch. She couldn’t see them but she could listen in still. “Emily, come in for dinner.” Violet heard Kurtis open the back door. “There you are. Dinner’s ready, Em.”

“You scared the kitty away!” Emily protested. “She was so friendly!”

Kurtis chuckled. “I’m sure she was. You’ll see her again but it’s dinner time. I’ve already brought Gran her soup. Go sit down.”

Emily’s voice grew fainter as she went inside but Violet could still hear her ask, “When is Violet coming back?”

Violet felt her heart break. She wanted to burst in there in her human form and tell them, 'I’m here! I’m here!’ but she knew she couldn’t. There were monsters after her. She had to stay away. At least until their son was born. Violet could feel the witch’s protective magic on the place already, but she knew it wouldn’t last. Best to do what she came here for and not put them in more danger with her presence.

Knowing they’d be having dinner, Violet snuck into Kurtis’ room. Perfect. He’d already poured himself a cup of water to drink before he went to bed. Violet transformed and fetched the two potions from her pockets. She poured a bit of the memory potion into the cup, followed by the virility one. They swirled around before settling and to Violet’s relief, they returned to clear after mixing in, giving the appearance of only water being in the cup. 

Violet got herself ready, wishing she had some of her powders and creams, but settled for wiping down her body and perfuming her hair. All of her things she’d left were still here in Kurtis’ room and Violet took comfort from that. He certainly hadn’t forgotten her. Violet took down her hair and brushed it out, knowing Kurtis preferred it down and loose so he could grip it as he kissed her. She found the scandalously short shift he loved her to wear and put it on, hiding her dress under his bed. Violet examined herself in the mirror and began to muss her hair as if Kurtis had already run his fingers through it. She wanted to look like how she would in his dreams and she was satisfied with her appearance. She knew she was beautiful and Kurtis wouldn’t be able to resist her, even in what he believed to be a dream. 

Violet shifted back to her cat form as she heard Kurtis approach, and hid under the bed. Violet listened as he threw off his heavy boots, wiped down his body, and collapsed onto the bed to sob. Violet’s heart ached once more as she listened to Kurtis cry quietly above her, wishing she could do more. Eventually though she heard him stop, and then pick up his cup. He drained the contents and set it down before blowing out the candle and getting into bed. Violet waited as long as she could and then ventured out, transforming back into her human form. 

Knowing that dreams had no real beginning, Violet climbed over Kurtis and began to kiss him. His eyes sprang open and he pushed her away. Violet sat patiently as he fumbled for a match. 

“Kurtis,” she said gently. “This is a dream.” Kurtis lit the candle and gasped as Violet’s features were illuminated. He reached for her and she melted into his touch, their lips locked together as Kurtis shook. Violet too began to cry. “I miss you so much.”

“Violet what happened to you?” Kurtis clung to her. “Please don’t leave me.” 

Violet wept in Kurtis’ arms. “I got lost in the forest. I don’t know if I’ll ever get to see you again.”

“Don’t say that,” Kurtis pleaded. “I can’t live without you.”

Violet shook her head. “I can’t either. I love you more than anything in this life. I want to marry you and have a family with you. But I think this dream is all we get.” 

Kurtis kissed her hard and deep until they were both breathless. “Every night I dream about you. I dream you come back to me and we get married and have a son and a daughter and we take care of Emily and she grows up beautiful and strong and happy, as do our children. And we grow old together and everything is beautiful. I love you more than anything, Violet.”

Violet clung to Kurtis. It just wasn’t fair. “You’re the love of my life. My one true love. Fate is cruel to separate us.”

Kurtis ran his hands down Violet’s body. “Get in bed with me. Every night I dream you’re already my wife.” Kurtis brought Violet under the bedcovers with him and arranged them so that Violet lay under him. Violet could feel his desire for her as he lay on top of her. His hands caressed her under her shift and Violet felt the desire rising in her. His hands knew her so well, knew just how to take her apart and leave her a whimpering mess. They knew how to make her feel safe and loved and desired. Violet looked up into Kurtis’ eyes. 

“I dream I’m your wife too. But we both know I’m already yours.” Violet put Kurtis’ hands on her breasts. “Dream or not, I’m always going to be yours.” 

Kurtis began to kiss her deeply as he rubbed against her and felt her breasts over the material of her shift. Violet wrapped her legs around Kurtis. Kurtis looked into her eyes as they kissed hurriedly, not knowing if this would be their last time together. “I dream about this every night,” he confessed. “I dream about how you look at me. I dream you’re here with me. I dream you’re mine.” Kurtis put his hands under Violet’s skirt. 

“I am yours,” Violet reminded him softly. “Take me like you would if it were our wedding night. Make me wholly yours.”

Kurtis chuckled softly and hugged Violet to his chest. He pet her hair and rubbed her back. “You’re wearing too many clothes for this to be our wedding night,” he whispered in her ear. 

Violet smirked back at him. “You know I like it when you undress me.”

Kurtis’ eyes raked over her body. “You know I like to undress you too.” Practiced as he was, Kurtis made short work of her clothes and Violet, now totally nude, lay back on Kurtis’ pillow. 

“I know you want me,” she whispered, “so take me already.”

Kurtis undressed and climbed over Violet’s waiting body. He touched her and gently put a finger into her. Violet whimpered at the intimate touch but her body took the digit so easily that Kurtis pulled it out.

“You’re so wet and eager for me. I don’t even have to tease you.” He grinned lewdly at her. “It’s a good thing your husband to be didn’t require a doctor’s examination. Any man could see that you’re no pure and blushing bride.”

Violet spread her legs, giving Kurtis a fine view of her most intimate parts. “My husband to be is the one who took my purity. What crime is it that I’ve lain only with the man I am to marry?”

Kurtis chuckled. “No crime at all. Your husband to be is a lucky man.” Kurtis took his dick in hand and gave it a few pumps. “He could so easily slide into your lovely flower.” 

“He is welcome to at any time,” she hinted. Her body ached to feel the familiar and exciting sensations of Kurtis’ length in her. This kind of banter was a familiar game between them, as they spoke of Violet’s husband to be as if he were not in the room, expressing their desires in this indirect way to each other. “He has this night with me after all. Perhaps he should make the most of it.”

Kurtis chuckled. “Eager, are we? You always want me.” Kurtis teased the head of his penis back and forth across Violet’s slit. “I always want you, so I guess that’s fair.” He smiled down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “If this dream is all we get, I’m going to make the most of it. How many rounds do you think we can go?”

Violet’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I’m willing to go as many as you are. But you’ll probably get tired after just one and fall asleep with your dick in me and leave me wanting,” she teased. 

Kurtis took both her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them to the pillow. “Now when have I ever left you wanting?” His free hand trailed down her body to her needy cunt. “When have I ever not pleased you? That’s never happened. That never will happen.” Kurtis rubbed her clit vigorously as he thrust in and Violet cried out at the sudden stimulation. 

“Fuck, Kurtis!” she yelled, heedless of the volume of her voice. She couldn’t stay quiet as Kurtis gave her no time to adjust.

He grinned devilishly as he set a demanding pace. “That’s what I’m doing. You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed that I’d get to take you in my own bed and have you be as loud as you are when I take you in the forest.” Violet continued to cry out with every thrust. Her bell collar rung as Kurtis fucked her hard. 

He threaded two fingers through her collar. “What’s this?” Kurtis pulled her up so that she no longer lay on the bed, held up only by her collar. Kurtis twisted his fingers, tightening it as he continued to thrust into her. Violet whimpered as her airflow was restricted. “Not going to answer me, Vi?” he asked. 

“I know you like to take me like an animal,” she panted. “Why not go all the way? Make me your bitch. See how many times you can get that bell to ring.”

“Turn over, baby. And brace yourself.” 

Violet did as she was instructed, ready for Kurtis to take her in this new position. He hooked his fingers back in her collar, making it tight about her throat but she could barely pay attention as he thrust back in and took her hard and fast. This virility potion seemed to have kicked in, for Kurtis showed no signs of slowing down despite his robust pace. Violet moaned at the thought of going all night like this with Kurtis. His free hand snaked around to grope a breast and Violet whimpered as he began to tease her nipple. 

“I hope my husband to be is into spanking and hair pulling. I do so very much like it rough,” she panted. 

Kurtis took his hand off her collar and moved it to her hair, pulling it back roughly and moving his other hand from her breast to her ass. “I’m sure if he was, he’d do something like this.” Kurtis gave her three slow but hard smacks on her right cheek and Violet cried out her pleasure and pain. Kurtis switched hands. “Or maybe like this,” he said. Violet whimpered and screamed and clenched around Kurtis’ length as he gave her three ridiculously hard smacks in quick succession before rubbing her red ass. 

Kurtis was by no means done with her yet though. He pulled her by her hair so that her neck was in reach and began to suck at the delicate skin. “I’m sure your husband to be would want to mark you so that everyone knew the prettiest girl in town was his.”

Violet whimpered and stuck her neck out. “I’m sure I’d like that.” Kurtis obliged and sucked a love bite onto her neck. He gave her ass another little smack and turned her back to face him. 

“I wish I could have given you one so big on our wedding day,” Kurtis said, tenderly stroking the purpling mark. “Give them all something to gossip about. You’d be pregnant the second our honeymoon began because I wouldn’t let you out of my bed. Our bed.” Kurtis pulled Violet’s hips into his thrusts. “We’d have so many children because I just can’t keep my hands off you. You’d look so beautiful rounded with my child, breasts full of milk. You’d be such a good mother too.”

Violet whimpered as he talked of children and Kurtis kissed her deeply. Violet clung desperately to him, trying to fight back the tears. Why was this future denied them? They’d have a child together, but Kurtis would never know, as the witch was set on raising their son. 

Kurtis wiped the stray tear that fell from Violet’s eyes. “Shh, Vi, don’t cry.”

Violet shifted them so that she could bounce in Kurtis’ lap. “I just wish we could have had a family together. But now you’ll have to marry someone else and I- I-” Violet cut off as she truly began to cry. Kurtis stilled Violet’s hips and pushed her down so she was seated on him, his dick fully sheathed inside her. 

“I’m not marrying anyone but you,” Kurtis vowed. “Your father offered me Olivia, as if she is any substitute for you. No girl is.”

Violet smiled sadly. “You’d have to wait a long time for me though. Thirteen years at least I think.”

Kurtis kissed her softly. “I’d wait a whole lifetime to be reunited with you.”

“But what of Emily? You can’t do everything around the farm and house yourself.” Violet buried her face in Kurtis’ neck. “You need someone.”

“I’ll hire a nanny and housekeeper. Emily won’t stay this young forever. But I can’t imagine sharing my bed with any woman but you.” Kurtis resumed his thrusting, gentle and easy this time. He took Violet’s hand and stroked the ring on her finger. “I gave this to you. The only woman I’m ever marrying is the one wearing my ring.”

Violet kissed him hard and deep. “I love you so much, Kurtis.”

Kurtis kissed her back. “I love you so much, Violet.” He flipped them once more so that Violet had her back on the bed again and they stared deeply into each other’s eyes as they began to make love. A part of Violet was relieved that Kurtis would take no other wife but she but another part of her wished that Kurtis would find happiness with someone. 

But right here and now, Violet knew she was Kurtis’, and he was hers, and there was nothing more either of them wanted. Dawn was far off and they were here together in each other’s arms. All that mattered was each other. 

Kurtis then pulled Violet’s collar off suddenly and Violet gasped. She knew not if the witch had it enchanted to do anything if removed but nothing seemed to happen. Kurtis put a hand on her neck as he continued to thrust into her. Violet knew she would be completely exhausted and sore from Kurtis’ pace tonight but she didn’t care. She was with him now, and hopefully by the end of the night, she’d be carrying his child. 

-

In the end, they’d gone seven rounds and Violet’s body was deliciously sore. He’d absolutely filled her with his seed and if she was not carrying his child now, Violet would be incredibly surprised. Her body was covered in marks and signs that Kurtis had bedded her. Dawn was fast approaching and Violet wanted only to kiss and hold Kurtis until she had to leave. The witch’s potion was potent, and Kurtis’ cock still wanted her, but they were both already so worn out from their vigorous all night lovemaking that all they did was cuddle silently, Violet laying on Kurtis’ chest. 

Violet pressed a kiss to Kurtis’ sleepy brow. “I’ll miss you, my love. So much.”

Kurtis moved and kissed her back. “I miss you so much. I don’t know how I’ll go on without you.”

“Me neither,” she confessed. 

“I don’t want this dream to end. It’s almost as if you’re really here with me.”

A knife twisted in Violet’s heart. “If you keep dreaming about me, and maybe I am still here with you.”

“A part of you is always here with me.”

Violet smiled sadly. “A part of you is always with me too. Sleep. I’ll be in your dreams.”

“You’ll be in my heart too. I love you.” Kurtis said as he drifted off. 

“I love you too. With all my heart.” Sure that Kurtis was asleep, Violet continued in a strained whisper. “Which is why I can’t stay, as much as I wish I could. There’s monsters after me. After our child. I wish you could know Jason, our son, but you won’t. He’ll save the world though. Just you wait and see.” 

Violet sobbed and pressed a last kiss to Kurtis’ sleeping lips. “Sleep well, my love. See you in dreams.”

Quickly Violet dressed and fetched her collar and ran from the house. Tears streamed down her face as she raced though the forest, barely looking where she was going. She could feel the witch’s magic compelling her to return and she was powerless to stop it. No monsters accosted her but she guessed that the witch’s magic had something to do with that. The sun was beginning to rise just as Violet made it back to the small cottage. 

Violet came to a stop on her knees next to the witch’s fire and she dropped the collar on the floor as she caught her breath. She could feel Kurtis’ seed beginning to slide from her body but Violet made no move to stop it as she stared at the witch’s hard eyes. Did I do enough, she wondered silently. Is Katya displeased with me?

After following Violet back to Kurtis’s farm and setting up a temporary protection spell around the property, Katya made her way back to where the manticore had fallen. Luck seemed to be on her side, fore the manticore had not been taken by the fae as of yet nor by any wandering humans, so Katya dug into her knapsack and pulled out a couple of vials and filled them to the brim with the manticore’s venom. Once those vials were filled, Katya picked out a jar and a knife which she used to collect some of the beast’s fur. She cut off its toes and nails, she scooped out its eyeballs, she sliced open its chest and collected its heart, she collected as much as she could carry from the beast, and once her bag was fully filled, Katya whispered a spell. Katya couldn’t dare risk some other magic inclined being finding the manticore and harvesting what they could as well. The manticore lit up in flames. 

“May you find rest, beast.” 

Katya transfigured a stump into a temporary chair to sit and watch the manticore slowly turn to dust. She needed to make sure the flames did go out of control, so Katya watched the flames dance until the beast was no more.

Once the deed was done, Katya returned home to wait for Violet.

–

Katya stared at Violet’s worn out, exhausted body with a frown for a moment before she turned and grabbed an old blanket which she draped over Violet’s shoulders. “Get some rest, Little One. It’ll take a few days before we’ll know if it worked.”


	8. Chapter 8

Violet took the blanket and curled up in the corner by the fire. Henrietta hopped into her lap and Violet held the chicken to her as she sobbed silently. The stones of the wall poked into her back but Violet didn’t care. 

This would be her life now. She’d never see Kurtis or her parents again. Violet hoped she was pregnant, fearing the witch’s wrath if she wasn’t. Violet clutched her belly with one hand, leaving the other around the chicken. Violet rested her head against the wooden frame of the cottage.

You better be worth all this, kiddo, she thought to her belly.

 

Katya frowned. This weeping would get tiring before too long. 

“Little One? Why don’t you take to the bed? I’m sure that would be far more comfortable than the cold floor.” 

 

Violet snorted a laugh. “Because it’s better for the babe, right?” Violet wiped her eyes, hating for Katya to see her cry. Violet picked up her blanket and Henrietta and lay on top of the covers, not daring to bring the chicken into Katya’s bed when Violet was scarcely sure even she was allowed there. She was reluctant to leave the chicken, needing something of her old life to cling to. Henrietta seemed to sense this, and stayed with her. 

Violet tried to stop her tears but she couldn’t. That was the last time she’d lay with Kurtis. She’d never get to marry him. She prayed that she had his child at least, fearing what would happen to her if she didn’t. Violet knew that she was basically nothing to Katya, a slave who had the misfortune to be the one to bear the prophesized One. But Violet knew she’d never be rid of the witch, as she could still sense Katya’s emotions from far away. Even if Violet ran, she doubted she would get far. And while Katya had offered her a chance to leave once the babe was born, but how could she leave their son to be raised alone by this stone cold witch?

Katya rolled her eyes at Violet’s sass. She reminded herself that Violet was young, that she hadn’t learned yet how to control her emotions and not let them affect her so greatly, and her upcoming pregnancy certainly wouldn’t help either what with the influx of hormones. 

Katya focused back on Violet who just lay on top of the bed with the chicken. She really needed to get some feed for it. “It’s a chilly morning, Little One. Why don’t you get under all the blankets? It is your bed as well, and we wouldn’t want you to catch ill.” Katya then turned to her door and pulled off a cloak from a hook. “I’m going to head out, get some food for us and the chicken. I should be back in a couple hours time. Try to get some rest.” 

 

 

Violet started at the witch and continued to stare after her once she’d gone. It was Katya and her bed? Violet ran her fingers through Henrietta’s feathers. Violet kept the chicken in the old blanket and got under the covers. 

Katya was probably only being nicer to her because she was probably pregnant. Violet laughed because otherwise she’d cry. 

Happy birthday to me, she thought miserably.

 

-

After a long morning of haggling for food and feed, Katya returned home and saw Violet just staring vacantly on the bed with the chicken in her arms. Katya frowned and dropped the burlap sack of feed with a grunt by the door. “Hope you got some rest, Little One,” Katya said as she carried her groceries to the table. “What would you like for breakfast? Or should I say lunch now?” Katya shook her head as she pulled out a roll of fresh baked bread and set it on the table before she then grabbed the fresh vegetables and laid them out in a basket that had a couple turnips left in it. Katya then grabbed a slab of pork that she put into a metal pot that she had a set cooling charm on to keep food fresh without needing to be salted. 

 

“Anything is fine,” Violet said blandly. She was so numb from crying she honestly didn’t care. She wasn’t hungry. She didn’t want to get up. She didn’t want to do anything other than hold Henrietta.

 

Katya rolled her eyes. This mood of Violet’s really would get aggravating if it lasted much longer. With a sigh, Katya pulled out a couple of vegetables to slice into a salad and cut off a couple slices of bread to make a simple cheese sandwich for the pair of them. 

 

Violet stayed where she was, lamenting her fate. She should be celebrating right now, and dancing with Kurtis, and then eating cake later. Mama and Papa would have gotten her a new beautiful dress and her sister would have been so jealous. She and Pearl would gossip between dances and get silly off the punch and the admiration of cute boys. 

Violet felt Katya’s aggravation and nearly scoffed. The witch enslaved her and she had the gall to get annoyed with Violet’s misery. Violet sighed and shifted into her feline form, knowing Katya much preferred her as a cat than a human. This was clearly a cruel trick of nature to give her everything she wanted in Kurtis, only to have it all snatched away by Katya and her damn prophecy. For all Violet knew, she wasn’t even pregnant. Violet would weep for her fate if she could.

 

Katya glanced over at the bed to see that Violet had changed herself back into a cat. Katya shook her head with a slight chuckle as she finished their sandwiches and set them on two plates along with a large, wooden salad bowl in the middle of the table. “While you’re pretty cute as a cat, I wouldn’t risk being in that form while we waiting to see if you conceive. I mean, unless you want to risk having a full litter of kids – or kits? – I guess, then by all means. Lunch is ready if you’re hungry.” Katya took a seat at the table and reached for the salad bowl to serve herself. 

 

Violet changed back. “If I have a litter, wouldn’t that change the prophecy?” Violet considered this. “You and I have both dreamed of my son. Isn’t his arrival certain? Cats are only pregnant for two months. Not nine. Wouldn’t that be better if I had him after two months?” Violet looked to the witch for answers.

 

Katya raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Violet. “Not really sure what to expect; it’s not often familiars have children. However, from my experience with pregnancy and births, if you give birth in two months, I’d suspect your offspring would be kits. Kittens, cats, not the boy of the prophesy. It takes closer to nine months for a human child be be formed fully so that they can survive a birth; when they’re born too early, most can’t survive even with magic.” Katya stabbed a couple of vegetables with her fork as she smirked. “If you keep transforming back and forth though during this crucial stage, you may end up having more embryos than expected, and I really don’t think you want to give birth to up to nine offspring, human or feline, am I right?” 

 

Violet sighed dejectedly. “Kurtis always wanted a big family… but you just want the boy from the prophecy. And a cat.” Violet picked at her food but didn’t eat. Katya liked Violet better as a cat but if she couldn’t transform for the next nine months, doubtlessly she’d just get in Katya’s way and Violet would feel Katya’s annoyance through the familiar bond and Violet would probably transfer all that stress to her son.

“Is there a spell or a potion that will let me sleep through the next nine months? Like in that old fairytale where the princess is deflowered in her sleep and wakes up and she’s got twins?”

 

Katya swallowed a bite of salad. “I wouldn’t have minded having a large batch of kids running about. Would have liked to have been able to have even one child, but, alas, it’s not in the cards for me.” 

Katya tore off a bite of her salad and rolled it around her fingers as she contemplated Violet’s question. “I’m sure there is somewhere, but when you get into such big magic as that, things tend to get complicated. There’s always a consequence to magic; most small magic just drains the caster a bit, but large long lasting magic such as that? I don’t know, and I wouldn’t risk it.” Katya popped the bite into her mouth. 

 

Violet’s jaw dropped. The witch wanted children? “You could be fairy godmother to all of Kurtis and my children. Emily too. Well, witch-mother. Or whatever.” Violet smiled tightly, knowing Katya wouldn’t go for it. “Is it really so against the prophecy to let me marry him and have his children? He’d help you fight the war, I know it. He’d do anything for me.”

 

Katya shook her head. “No. Like I told you before, after the boy is born, you may do what you want. Return to your Kurtis if that’s what matters most to you, but the boy must stay with me. Humans and fae do not mix. Even the Seelie will kill a human on sight if they stray too far into their territory. Only those who give up a part of their humanity to join the magical realm, or possibly even a child raised away from the corruption of man and in the magical wild, may venture close to the fae without them considering the mortal a threat to be eliminated. Your Kurtis and any other potential children raised with him will be killed if they try to interfere with the magical balance.” Katya tore off another bite sized piece of her sandwich and popped it into her mouth. 

 

Violet sighed. “Of course.” In truth, Violet didn’t know what to do once the boy was born. As much as she wanted to go back to Kurtis, could she really leave their son to this cold witch? The boy would be about twelve when he embarked on his quest and Violet couldn’t shake the feel that she and Katya were not part of that. 

Maybe after thirteen years, Violet could go back to Kurtis. But thirteen years with this cold witch would not be easy. Violet could feel Katya’s utter indifference and Violet just wanted to turn into her cat form and sleep forever.

 

–

A few days had passed, and Katya had Violet laying in the bed with her legs spread for Katya. Earlier that morning, Katya had taken a vial of Violet’s piss and had tested it for a hormonal change common with pregnant women, which had resulted in a positive result, and now Katya was checking to make sure that it wasn’t just a hormonal anomaly and was actually from a confirmed conception. 

Katya pressed her fingers against Violet’s bare opening, closed her eyes, and stretched her magic sight through Violet’s vagina, passed her cervix, and into her uterus. There Katya found a growing egg, a soon to be fetus and a soon to be little baby boy. With a smile, Katya pulled her magic back to herself.

“Congratulations. You’re pregnant, Little One.”


	9. Chapter 9

Violet let her head fall back down on the pillow as Katya continued to feel around between her legs. Violet longed for a warmer touch, not the witch’s cold hands or her cold magic holding her open for examination. She felt so exposed. She wanted to curl around her womb and shelter her son from this frigid witch. The magic was withdrawn but Violet still felt its chill. How could she possibly let this witch raise Kurtis’ son? 

Violet could feel through their bond that Katya was pleased. Violet wondered how long that would last. “What happens now, Katya?” she asked gently, too tired to fight the witch.

 

“Now,” Katya said as she turned to head to the sink, “we just do what we can to keep you healthy and whatever we can to keep this pregnancy as smooth as possible.” Katya washed her hands as she continued. “I recommend you avoid your cat form as much as possible. I don’t want your singular embryo to split apart and multiply if we can avoid it. You’re far too skinny with very narrow hips, and that combined with this being your first pregnancy already will likely mean a tough third trimester. Multiple fetuses would be far too risky for your health and survival even with my knowledge and magic.” 

Katya dried off her hands and turned back to Violet. “Now, how are you feeling? I know it’s too early for pregnancy symptoms to start popping up, but you’ll let me know if you’re feeling even the slightest bit off, right?” 

 

Violet sighed and nodded. The town matchmaker had said the same thing about Violet when Kurtis had asked for her hand in marriage but they had paid her no mind then. But now, in the witch’s cottage, even though Violet was in better hands for handling the actual pregnancy and birth, she did not feel comforted. She’d have to endure a difficult nine months with only the witch for company and she was not looking forward to it. 

“I feel fine, physically at least for now. I’ll let you know.”

 

Katya nodded, contented to know that Violet felt healthy enough at the moment. “And emotionally? Stress isn’t good for a pregnancy either.” Maybe Katya could introduce Violet to the garden? Tending to the plants may help her keep calm and stay relaxed.

 

Violet looked askance at Katya. The witch cared about her emotionally only now that she had a baby on the way? Of course she did. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say. You’ve enslaved me and separated from my true love and I’m absolutely terrified of you and of the fate of my son. I can feel your emotions. I can feel your disdain when I cry and I can feel your utter indifference to me the rest of the time. You’re only pleased now because I’m carrying what you want. I don’t know how you expect me to be stress free during my pregnancy when I’m hurting and scared all the time.”

Having finished, Violet withdrew and held herself, afraid of the witch’s reaction to her honesty, especially now that she couldn’t just turn Violet into a cat to ignore her. Violet shook as she stared at the witch.

 

Katya frowned. “Why are you terrified of me? I’m not going to hurt you, pregnant or not. Have I done something since changing you into a familiar to make you fear me?”

 

Violet stared at Katya. “There’s more ways to hurt someone beyond physically. You’ve hurt me more than I’ve ever been hurt before, why shouldn’t I fear you? I stumbled into your cottage by mistake, caught in an enchantment, and instead of aiding me, you made me into your familiar against my will, forcing your emotions into my mind, and giving me a convenient cat form for when you want to ignore me. You’ve used your powers to shape me to your desires.” 

“You’ve stripped me mercilessly of my former life, separated me from my true love, forced me to have his child out of wedlock, and given me a sadistic choice of either going back to him and letting you have my son and forever feeling guilt at my selfish choice, or staying here to protect him and being miserable for it. You’ve destroyed any chance I had for happiness.”

“You don’t even understand how much you hurt me with your coldness and how much I fear leaving my son to you. As much as I want to fly back to Kurtis at the first opportunity, I cannot bear the thought of leaving a defenseless child here with a cold unfeeling witch like you. After the way you’ve treated me, how can I possibly let you have my son? He’s all I have left of Kurtis. I can’t let you hurt him the way you’ve hurt me.” Tears fell from Violet’s eyes. 

“I don’t know why I’m even telling you this. You don’t care about me. The only reason why you’re even asking is because it might affect the boy.” Violet sobbed out a laugh, hysterical. “All you care about is the idea of my son. You only care about me as an idea. I’m to give birth to the One. And you’ve made me into a familiar. But you don’t care about me as a person. I’m not just a thing to store magic in, or grow a child. I’m a person who breathes and eats and loves and hurts. But to you I’m just a tool. I’m nothing.”

 

What? No, no, no, no, no… 

Without a word, Katya turned and left the cottage. She had to get control of her emotions before they affected her magic. Her arms shook as her chest heaved for breath. 

How could she have made Violet feel this way? How? How, how, how, how? 

Katya slammed her fist against the side of the cottage. Too engrossed in her head, Katya couldn’t even feel her knuckles crack and break.

How could she have made Violet feel as if she were nothing? Had it really been so long since–

Katya wrapped her shaky arms around herself. 

No. Can’t think about– No! 

Shit. Violet could feel Katya’s emotions. She had to stop them, stop them, stop them…

Frost and ice crept up Katya’s legs as she tried to suppress her emotions, starting to freeze Katya to the ground. 

 

When Katya left the cottage Violet didn’t know what to think. She hadn’t expected her outburst to actually affect the witch. Until now, Katya hadn’t seemed to care at all about Violet but now Violet could feel Katya’s pain. She knew the witch hadn’t gone far, for her bewilderment and horror was sharp in Violet’s mind. 

Then Violet felt the witch’s physical pain and she jumped up ran in Katya’s direction, caring not for the impropriety of her current state of dress. Violet felt a confusing jumble of negative emotions through the bond and arrived to see Katya beginning to ice over as Violet suddenly felt Katya’s overwhelming guilt. 

Violet gasped. She’d always considered the witch cold, but this was something else entirely. 

“Katya!” Violet yelled. But the witch didn’t seem to hear her. “Katya please! Stop this!” Violet tried to touch the witch to get her attention but the witch’s magic spread to her and Violet felt herself becoming frozen as well. Sheer terror gripped her. 

“Katya please!” she cried desperately. “Release the spell!” Violet began to fear for her unborn child and she knew Katya was the only one who could stop this. 

“Please Katya. I beg you. Don’t do this. Don’t blame yourself so harshly. Please. You have to stop this. Jason and I need you.”

 

Katya snapped her eyes to Violet. “Shit!” Katya forced a hand up and, with focus on the ice, clenched her fingers together in a fist. The ice creeping up on both of them cracked. However, Katya knew it wouldn’t be long before it started creeping back up on her until she reigned in her emotions again. 

“Violet, go back i-inside,” Katya said through gritted teeth. “I’ll be f-fine, but y-you need to keep yourself s-safe.” Katya was faintly aware of fresh frost growing over her toes again. 

 

Violet could feel Katya’s turbulent emotions. He ice around the witch wasn’t going away. “Katya, what’s happening? How are you going to be fine? There’s ice forming!” 

The more Katya’s emotions swirled out of control, the more ice formed on her body. Violet put her hands on the witch’s shoulders. “Katya, you need to recenter yourself.” Violet could feel the ice reforming on her but she needed to get through to the witch. “Please Katya, breathe. I need you to calm down. Please. For Jason.”

 

Katya squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she forced the ice forming on Violet to crack again while she ignored the ice that continued to creep up her legs and to her hips. “G-get inside b-before you get hurt. I j-just n-need a m-minute…” 

 

Violet couldn’t just let the witch ice herself over. “You don’t deserve this. Tell those voices in your head to shut up.” Violet wrapped her arms around the witch. “I’m not going anywhere until this stops.”

 

Katya shook. How could she get Violet to leave, to get back inside where she’d be safe? If she were in better control, she’d just magically force Violet back inside, but at her current state, she was just as likely to have her magic either fizzle out completely at an attempt or even have it seriously injure Violet. It wasn’t worth the risk. 

Why was Violet even out here in the first place? She had only just admitted to Katya that she feared her, and now she had her arms wrapped around her. Why? Was this just an effect of the familiar bond at work? 

She needed to convince Violet to leave her alone so that she could block off her feelings so that Violet wouldn’t be subjected to them, so she’d feel safe from Katya. Maybe Katya could trick Violet into leaving somehow. It likely wouldn’t last long, but maybe it would give Katya some time to shut off her mind, though, at her current state, she could likely use some help. Katya hadn’t felt this out of control since Trix–No! Some ice shot up her spine. 

“C-could you get m-me a b-b-blanket? F-from i-inside?” Katya asked as her arms trembled from the ice covering her legs, hips, and back. “A-and m-maybe a m-mind numbing p-potion?” 

 

Violet nodded. “What does the potion look like?” Katya had two cabinets full of potions after all. Once Katya told her, Violet raced to retrieve the potion and she pulled the comforter off Katya’s- their -bed and raced back outside. She draped the blanket around Katya’s freezing body and tipped the potion down her throat. Please let this work. Katya couldn’t freeze to death, not now. Violet wrapped herself around Katya’s blanket clad body. “I’m not leaving you. And you’re not leaving me. We’re a team. I’m your familiar. You can’t freeze, you hear me?”

 

The potion took effect nearly instantly, and Katya’s mind numbed itself. No more thoughts of how she had destroyed Violet’s emotional health demanded attention. Thoughts and memories of Trixie vanished for the time being. Everything just…died away. All her mind could focus on were simple, basic tasks – breathing, moving, recognition of physical pain. 

The ice melted away, and Katya’s body trembled. “Cold.” 

 

Guess it worked. All Violet could feel through their connection was numbness. She herded the witch into the cottage and put her on the bed and tucked her in. “Sleep Katya. I’ll make dinner. Nice hot stew. I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”

Violet didn’t wait for a reply and began to make stew. She was careful of Katya’s knife, not entirely sure it wasn’t cursed to cut the user. She scooped a bit of grain for Henrietta and put it just outside the door, not wanting Henrietta to eat inside in case the witch got mad later. But she also didn’t want Kurtis’ chicken to go far lest she get eaten by a fox or something. Violet had so little of Kurtis left to her, she wasn’t about to let Henrietta be lost to carelessness.

Violet chopped vegetables as she thought about Katya’s magical outburst. Had she lost control of her powers? Why was she icing over? Did she actually care that she’d hurt Violet? Probably not, Violet snorted. She put the knife down and put a hand over her lower belly, where Katya said her son was growing. It had been mere days and she hadn’t even missed a period yet. She wondered what her babe looked like. 

Violet knew what he would look like but what would he be like? Would he be as kind and sweet as the father he’d never get to meet? Would he be adventurous like Emily, or even Violet herself? Would he hate onions? Would he love chicken or hate to eat it because they were his friends?

Violet got back to chopping. How would she explain to the boy that he’d never know his father and that his mother was a slave who could turn into a cat? How would he understand Katya’s relationship with them? How would growing up around magic affect him?

Violet sighed. Perhaps the only way to know was to find out. It wasn’t like she had any other choice.

 

Katya lay in bed, not asleep, yet not aware enough of anything to really be considered awake. She listened to the rhythmic sound of chopping. Her hand ached. Why did her hand ache? Didn’t matter. 

Katya blinked as she stared up at the mottled ceiling. Water stains. A couple cobwebs. Katya blinked. 

Sounds of shuffling feet and birds tweeting outside greeted Katya’s ears as she stared up at nothing. 

 

Violet had made the stew, given a bowl to Katya who ate mechanically, ate a bowl herself, cleaned up after them both and sat down by he fire with Henrietta. Maybe she’d given Katya too much potion. But at least she’d stopped icing over. 

Bored, Violet wandered over to the witch’s bookshelf. Maybe there was something more interesting than the two books on familiars she’d thumbed through earlier. Settling on a tome entitled ‘The Witch’s Home Journal - How to Keep Your Home Tidy and Discreet’. While not a thrilling read, maybe it would at least give Violet an idea of what Katya expected of her and how she could keep a safe and orderly house for Jason once he arrived. Violet could only hope at least. She sat on the cold hard ground next the fire and began to read. 

Violet had nearly finished the tome when Katya finally spoke to her.

 

Katya sat up on the bed, staring at her two hands laid out in front of her. One was redder and puffier than her other one. “Hand…hurts…” Katya mumbled as she twitched her fingers. 

 

Violet looked up from her book. Katya was the healer but even Violet could tell there was something wrong with Katya’s hand. Setting the book down, Violet came closer. “Might be broken. I don’t suppose you can tell me which potion you need?”

Katya just stared at her. “Thought so. That would be too easy. Just sit tight. I’ll find something.” Violet opened one of the two cabinets she knew to contain potions. She thought she’d seen something for broken bones in one of them. After a few minutes of searching, Violet found a dark grey sparkling potion that was labeled “for broken bones” and Violet really hoped that it healed them and didn’t cause them. 

Violet showed the potion to Katya. “Hope this looks right.” She fed the witch a spoonful and waited to see what happened.

 

Katya grimaced as the foul, bitter, thick potion slid down her throat. All of her bones began to ache as the potion began to take effect as it searched for cracked or broken bones. 

If Katya were in her right frame of mind, she wouldn’t have touched the potion, not for something as trivial as a wounded hand. It was a potion typically reserved for grievous, near life-threatening injuries, not for a break that would mend itself with nothing more than a charm to speed up the time a bit. 

However, Katya wasn’t in the frame of mind to do anything as the potion worked over every bone, every knuckle, every rib, every vertebrae. 

Katya wrapped her arms around herself and fell onto her side with a grunt. “Hurts…”

 

Shit. She broke the witch. Um fuck, now what? 

Violet raced back to the cabinet to find something else. Violet found a purple potion with the label ‘Pain Relief’ and she gave Katya a mouthful. Hopefully that would undo some of the damage she’d done. She hoped she wasn’t giving Katya too many potions but she had no way to be sure as Katya was generally unresponsive and unhelpful after the mind numbing potion. 

Violet sighed. “When you’re better, maybe you can teach me which potions to use to heal you if something like this ever happens again.”

 

Katya was floating. Or, at least it felt that way to Katya since she could no longer feel her body at all. Was she a part of the earth still? Did she even have a form? “Whe‘m I? Wha’m I?” Katya slurred as she tried to look around the room. 

 

Violet sighed. That seemed better at least. Hopefully she hadn’t poisoned the witch. “Just sleep, Katya. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Violet helped the witch to lay down and she rearranged the covers over her. “Rest.”

Violet curled up on the dirt floor next to the fire, Henrietta next to her as she read the last of her book. Hopefully Katya would have made a full recovery by morning.

 

–

The next morning, Katya woke with a frown and a faint groan. Her body ached and felt like a limp noodle. 

Memories from the previous day started to float back to her, and Katya forced herself to sit up with a grunt. Damn. She wished she could get up and stretch out her body to help calm her mind, but with the amount of potions Violet slid down her throat, Katya knew she’d be barely moving for most of the day. Instead, Katya decided to resort to simple meditation. She folded her legs and closed her eyes. 

She shifted through each memory from the previous day. She thought back to Violet telling her that she feared her, and Katya planned to find ways to ease Violet’s fears, and then she let the memory go. She did the same to each memory of the things Violet told her, knowing that she had to do whatever she could to make Violet’s life living with her as comfortable for the both of them as she could before she let go of each of the bad feelings associated with the memories. Faint traces of ice formed on her hands, but as Katya released each memory, the ice would melt away. 

Once her mind was clear, Katya opened her eyes and turned to look around for Violet whom she found on the floor by the fire. “Little One? What are you doing laying on the floor?” 

 

Violet stirred as someone spoke to her, stretching out her stiff body. She’d passed a troubled night trying to get warm and comfortable and never quite succeeded so she had slept fitfully. Violet had never been a morning person anyway and thus it took her a moment to register the question. 

Violet’s eyes shot open as the witch questioned her. She scooted back against the wall, not eager to be near the witch. “You were uh, not really feeling well so I figured it was better to let you have the bed.” And now that I can’t turn into a cat I don’t want to sleep next to you if I can help it, Violet didn’t add. 

Violet didn’t seem to have poisoned her but the witch’s lips had a blue tinge to them, as if she’d been eating too many berries. “Are you feeling alright?”

 

Katya brushed some of her hair behind an ear. “This is your bed as well, Little One. Please don’t forget that. It doesn’t matter whether I’m in it or not, if you want or need the bed, it’s yours as well.” Katya let out a slow, calming breath. “I’m fine. Better than yesterday, thanks to you, though I expect I’ll need to give you a brief lesson on potions in the near future. How are you doing? Yesterday must have been rough on you.” 

 

Violet nodded tightly. “Some knowledge of potions might be useful.” She raised a brow. “Me? I’m not the one who nearly turned to ice.”

 

“Not like it was the first time it ever happened. How are you doing though?” Katya asked again. “It seemed to cause you distress, and I’m sorry for that. I’ll do what I can to avoid it happening again in the future.” 

 

“I’m fine,” Violet lied. “It’s… not the first time?” Violet cocked a brow. “You nearly icing over has happened before? What did you do last time?”

 

“No, but I don’t like talking abou–” Katya cut herself off. No, she couldn’t continue keeping things from Violet. Keeping Violet at arm’s length has just made her fearful and resentful of Katya.

Katya released a slow breath. “The last time was after…Trixie…” Ice frosted over Katya’s fingertips, and Katya paused for a moment to slow her breathing, to calm herself down, so the ice would just fall away. “It was after my last relationship ended. It…wasn’t a pretty ending to say the least.” 

 

“Trixie? You loved someone? A woman?” Violet couldn’t keep the shock from her voice. Katya had denied her any real chance to reunite with Kurtis so Violet had assumed the witch didn’t know what it was like to be in love. And she’d mentioned wanting kids of her own. Violet looked askance at the witch. 

“How did it end?” Maybe that was the reason the witch had sealed her heart away. Violet wanted to understand. “How did Trixie hurt you?”

 

“Messy.” Katya stared down at her pale hands. “I…I used to live in a village. With her. She was…” Katya shook her head as her throat tightened.

"Sorry. Not something I talk about much…or at all.” Katya tucked some fallen hair back behind her hair. “Anyway, there was this…bad crop season. It was just…things died before they could be harvested. I don’t know why. I suspect the fae had something to do with it, possibly as a prank. The people, though, started to believe that it was the work of magic. Of a witch.” Katya squeezed her fingers of one hand tightly in a fist while she squeezed her eyes shut. “Tri–” Katya swallowed back the tightness in her throat. “She was the only one that knew, about me. She told them that I…that I…” 

Frost crept over Katya’s knuckles. 

 

“She betrayed you?” Violet took Katya’s cold hand. “I’m sorry. Fear makes people stupid.” Violet paused. She’d been nothing but afraid since she’d been there with Katya. 

"May I ask, if humanity has been so unkind to you, why do you care about saving it? What motivations have you to see my son grown and prepared for the war to come?” 

“Because you didn’t destroy those crops. You were innocent.” Somehow, Violet was certain of it. Maybe it was the real pain that Violet could she feel through their link. It made Violet want to comfort the witch. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry that happened to you. People fear what they don’t understand.” Violet felt she understood Katya at least a little better.

 


End file.
